


A hard knock life /Naruto my story

by UtauTori



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, this is actualy based on my past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtauTori/pseuds/UtauTori
Summary: Naruto 16 years old lives with his abusive guardian Mizuki, but naruto doesnt know any better... he thinks its all normal.the abuse gets worse and worse.  wil Naruto find a normal life filled with love?This is a story which partly happened to me, to try and cope with my past I wrote this storyEnglish isnt my first language.





	1. Chapter 1: when life kicks you down

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why im posting this...
> 
> I started on wattpad and now im here. I'm currently fighting a depression so ive got that going for me.... welp hope you enjoy this story. if you have quiestions please ask away.

It was a nice warm day, birds chirping and bees humming, a typical summer day.

Naruto was in his room on his bed facing the ceiling. He sighed, last week of summer and then another school year of hell. Not that staying home was any better. His big blue eyes torn away from the ceiling and looked at a big bruise on his upper arm, the bruise had a shape of a thump. Naruto closed his eyes, he was grounded, why? Because his guardian had made up a story in his mind about Naruto's whereabouts. Naruto tried to tell him he was in the garden but his guardian insisted Naruto had gone somewhere else and if Naruto couldn't tell him where he went he was to be grounded for a month. The Guardian grabbed Naruto's arm while yelling at him and had left the bruise.

Naruto stood up and his blond hair was wet from the sweat that was forming, it was really hot in his room and no way of cooling it down. Naruto wished he had gone somewhere else, that the story in his guardian's head had made sense, but it didn't and now Naruto was afraid of his guardian. Usually the white-haired man came barging to his room after an hour, demanding something impossible, the truth... his truth and if Naruto didn't tell him his truth there would be consequences.

Suddenly the peace of silence was gone when Naruto heard footsteps on the stairs. His door swooshed open and Mizuki barged in, he grabbed Naruto's sore arm and Naruto whined when Mizuki's fingers touched the bruise on his arm "Shut up you little ungrateful piece of shit" Mizuki Yelled, Naruto shut his mouth and looked scared at Mizuki "Now tell me, where have you been? You better tell me or I swear to god..." Naruto gulped and tried to think of something but nothing came to mind so instead he said "I...I was... in the garden" Naruto looked at Mizuki's face which showed no emotion when he raised his hand and slapped Naruto's left cheek. Naruto grabbed his burning face with his left hand while he tried not to make a sound but a moan escaped his breath and fear grew in his stomach Mizuki lost it now "I.... Told .... you ......to ......shut.... up...." Every word ended with a painful punch on Naruto's body, his head, his stomach, his back, his legs and his arms. Naruto bit on his lower lip to not cry out in pain and somehow, he managed it, somehow not a sound escaped his painful lips, he could taste the blood. Tears welled up in his eyes but he couldn't cry... if Mizuki saw him cry.... Suddenly Naruto heard his door closed, he looked up and Mizuki was gone he left Naruto alone in his room. Quietly he let the tears stream down his face. Anything was better than this... even the hell hole he called school. He could handle the name calling but this... He couldn't handle the abuse his guardian was giving him. Naruto knew Mizuki didn't mean it, Mizuki was troubled himself. Tomorrow everything will be better. Mizuki just needed some rest that's it, tomorrow a different Mizuki would appear, a nice one who cared about Naruto. With this in his mind Naruto stood up and looked at the clock... 7 pm, another day without dinner, Naruto knew better than to try and come down to eat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed and Naruto stood in front of his closet, he grabbed his school uniform. A black pants and a white shirt with short sleeves and put it on, he looked in the mirror in his room, he saw a blond-haired boy with whisker like scars on both cheeks, his blue eyes looking at his chest and arms he sighed. The bruises from a week ago where almost gone but now they were ugly yellow and green and covered his chest and arms and probably his legs, he didn't want to check, he buttoned down his shirt and walked away from his reflection.

Mizuki was very friendly this week but Naruto was still grounded. "you just need to tell me the truth" Mizuki had told him "You know I hate lies".

Naruto grabbed his books and stuffed them into his old scruffy schoolbag, it desperately needed replacement, but Naruto couldn't, it was once his dad's one of the few items Naruto cherished. he quickly run down the stairs and grabbed some toast Mizuki made. "Going to school" Naruto yelled "Have a nice day and don't be late, remember you're still grounded" Mizuki yelled back. Naruto closed his eyes, how could he forget he thought but instead he said "Okay ill come home as soon as I'm done with school" Mizuki was much nicer the past week.

The blond put his black and white all stars on and ran out of the door, he looked around his environment, housed lined up with little gardens at the front of the houses and bigger gardens at the back of the houses, it was a nice neighborhood. As quickly as Naruto could he walked towards the bus stop, he waited until he saw a yellow bus and he got on "Good morning Ero Sennin" Naruto greeted the bus driver "Good morning Naruto, and its Jiraiya!" The man with long hair that reached over his back greeted Naruto with a big grin, similar to the grin Naruto was giving to the man. Naruto stook out his tongue and took a seat near Jiraiya "How was your holiday" Jiraiya asked. Naruto kept grinning but his eyes looked away for a brief moment "Fine" he answered "He looked around, it was rather quit in the bus. Naruto's house was among the first ones on Jiraiya's route. "How was yours?" Naruto asked "Jiraiya turned around while he was at a red traffic light and gave another big grin to the blonde "O...You know" Naruto nodded "I think I do" he said and added "Ero Sennin" Jiraiya looked at Naruto "Its Jiraiya" he repeated and he turned around again to pay attention to the traffic, Naruto knew the old man enough to know Jiraiya wasn't mad. After a few more stops the bus was loaded with students of Konoha High "Okay everyone get out of my bus! "Jiraiya screamed as he stopped in front of the school and the students quickly got out. Naruto jumped out first and looked at the school building, "I can do this" he whispered he started walking when a black Bentley continental stopped in front of him. Naruto looked at the car in awe "what are you looking at dobe?" Naruto looked up from the car towards a boy with pale skin and black hair, his black eyes looked at Naruto. Sasuke got out of the passenger's side of the car and slammed the door shut "Nothing teme" Naruto snapped back. He turned around and walked towards the school, cursing the Uchiha in his head.

Sasuke turned around and looked at his brother who was still in the car with the window down "I'll see you after school little bother" Itachi said, and with that he drove away leaving Sasuke behind "yeah whatever" Sasuke mumbled he hated his brother he hated that car, and he really hated Naruto. What was with the blond anyway, those strange bruises. He shrugged and walked towards the school, it was then when he noticed the fangirls waiting for him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, here we go again he thought.

"Sasuke how was your vacation?" A girl with short bubble pink hair and a school uniform asked. Sasuke looked at her, he mumbled something and proceeded towards the school building "ahhh Sakura he answered you!" Another girl with long blond hair and the same uniform grabbed Sakura's shoulders and started to jump. Sakura smiled but knew there wasn't much to be excited about. This would be another great day Sasuke thought when he heard Ino squealing

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at a piece of paper, it was his schedule, first and second period was English then a short break. Right after that on hour Biology and math, then came the hour-long break followed by gym. He was done at 3 pm so he should be home at 3.30 pm.

Naruto walked toward the announcement board and looked at a list of names, he found his and followed his name towards a number, 130. Then he proceeded towards the lockers and searched his locker number. He put away his books except for his English book, he closed his locker and when he turned he saw Sasuke, Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he saw something burning, Sasuke closed his locker and pushed Naruto against his, "you're in the way dobe" he said Naruto grunted with the impact. A few bruises started to hurt again the cold metal pushing against them, he then turned on his heel and walked away leaving Sasuke behind, what's with the dobe Sasuke thought, no snappy comeback no name calling nothing.

Naruto took the seat at the far back of the class, he liked English but he didn't like attention, so he tried to go unnoticed, that plan backfired when the raven decided to take the seat next to him and all Sasuke's fangirls looked at both boys. They looked at Naruto with jealousy in their eyes and at Sasuke in awe. Naruto placed his head in his desk, he felt a headache coming. "Alright class summer just ended so I let you of easy" Iruka sensei said, he grinned "let's start"

Naruto walked towards his locker after the two hour not so easy class. He placed his book in his locker and grabbed his biology book, then walked outside and sat on the grass. A nice summer breeze caressed his cheek, the cheek Mizuki slapped a week before. Naruto closed his eyes. All he could remember from his past was Mizuki hitting him and calling him names, telling him he was stupid and that Mizuki should have let him die when Naruto was younger. but then when Mizuki cooled down he was not so bad, he would take Naruto out for ice cream as if nothing happened. One day when Mizuki was in a good mood Naruto had asked him why he hit him the other day. The answer he got was a glare and a slap in his face Mizuki was the evil Mizuki again. Naruto noticed there were two Mizuki's. One who would hit him and one who would do anything to keep him from harm.

Naruto opened his eyes, class was about to start so he got up and walked with a quick pas, Orochimaru didn't like late comers.

Just like English class Naruto took the seat far in the back, and just like English class Sasuke took the seat next to him. But this time there were no fangirls. Everyone knew Orochimaru was a scary teacher who would give detention without much reason, so everyone was quit and looked straight ahead. Even Shikamaru the school laziest person was sitting and not sleeping. Class took forever and they even got a pop quiz, but Naruto managed to pay attention and answered all the questions.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You let your guard down" a tall guy who always seemed the look like he was in bandages stood in front of Naruto, his name was Dosu Next to Naruto stood a guy with black spiked hair... Zaku and then there was Tsuchi a small girl with long black hair which reached her bum stood at the other side of Naruto.

They shoved Naruto against the wall. Tsuchi holding one side and Zaku the other. Naruto tried to move but even though Tsuchi was a small girl she was strong, Naruto knew she was practicing Martial Arts, he didn't stand a chance, he was weakened due to the fact he was grounded and didn't have much to eat the past week. "Hold him" Dosu sneered while he grabbed a black marker "No...Let go!" Naruto

struggled but then he felt the cold marker in his forehead. Tsuchi and Zaku started laughing while Dosu wrote something on Naruto's head. "there that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Dosu asked. He looked at Naruto and punched him in the stomach. Naruto chocked at the impact of the blow. Tsuchi and Zaku released him and Naruto fell on the floor. "You should just kill yourself" Dosu whispered in Naruto's ear and with that the group left.

Naruto stood up, he grunted his stomach really hurt, slowly he stumbled towards the restrooms, he looked in the mirror and saw his face. He felt the tears burning in his eyes when is saw the word monster across his forehead, he quickly grabbed some paper turned on the tap and tried to clean his forehead, luckily it wasn't permanent marker. Naruto looked around and decided he was safer in a toilet stall, so he locked himself in and sat on the toilet. With his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He stayed there the rest of lunch period. He felt alone, he was alone, nobody cared where he was, if he missed lunch he thought about the words Dosu whispered in his ear... maybe he...should.... A loud ringing disturbed his thoughts. Lunchtime was over, now he needed to go to the last class...gym.

He was late he quickly changed and joined his classmates. "Just in time! "an overly enthusiastic gym teacher was spinning and when he stopped he give Naruto big thumps up "It's good for you to arrive Naruto" Gay Sensei said "Class.... It's time for dodgeball" Gay Sensei grabbed some balls and threw them to some students. Sasuke sighted he hated dodgeball but after a while he noticed that not a single ball went near him, instead every student seemed to target Naruto.

Naruto was able to dodge the balls but his body hurt because of Dosu and his gang and then when he didn't pay attention for just a second a ball hit his head. The word started to spin, his vision became blurry and the next thing he heard was a strange thud sound.

"Oi dobe, Dobe wake up" Sasuke kneeled beside him

"is he responding?" gay sensei looked at Naruto's face

"Dobe!" Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulders

"the monster is dead" a few students whispered

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes "I'm fine, sorry" He gave a big smile wile scratching the back of his head

"he is just overreacting ne Sasuke?" Sakura stood next to Sasuke when she saw Naruto opening his eyes

Sasuke gave the pink haired girl a glare, he stood up. And walked towards the dressing room

"Class dismissed "Gay sensei shouted "go home I'll see you Wednesday for some extra physical training and don't forget tomorrow school pictures!"

Naruto stood up and walked to the dressing room, he changed as fast as he could, not noticing a pair of black eyes watching him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto got finally home his head throbbed, he walked straight towards the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Just when he turned around to take his aspirin he knocked over the glass which chattered on the floor "what was that!" Mizuki's voice yelled

Naruto froze "get over here right now!" Mizuki continued. Slowly Naruto walked towards the living room where the yelling originated from. "I can't believe you didn't learn your lesson, you always do this, you must be a special kind of stupid" Mizuki screamed. The next thing Naruto knew he was falling on the floor, his head hurt that much more. Mizuki had hid Naruto in the eye. That will leave a mark Naruto thought. He got up his feet and got another punch in the face, his lip split open blood forming. "go to your room, and don't bother to come down for dinner" Mizuki sneered. Naruto nodded and as quickly as he could he went upstairs. He closed his door and climbed into bed, he looked at the small window and wished he could fly out of this place. He touched his eye, tomorrow it would be black, and tomorrows school picture day... he would be reminded of this day for the rest of his life. softly he cried himself to sleep


	2. Chapter 2: Seems like a perfect life

Sasuke stepped out of the car, he sighed as he looked at his mansion, his parents were rich, His father worked at some fancy company and his brother worked as an undercover agent and knew his way around the lab.

Sasuke was to be expected to follow his brother footsteps, and find a succeeding career if he did he also would get the car of his dreams. Sasuke hated this, he just wanted to live his own life, he wanted to know how it feels to struggle your way up, but everything seemed to go his way without him trying to much. His future was already planned and Sasuke hated everything about it. He wished he could be somebody else for a day, just to escape his perfect life, or in his eyes, hell. "Sasuke your home, how was school?" Mikoto asked with great interest "fine mom" Sasuke replied with not much of emotion "homework?" His father asked "no" was the short answer "I'll go to my room now" and with that Sasuke left his parents "I'll call you for dinner honey "His mother replied before Sasuke vanished from her sight

Sasuke lay on his bed and looked around his room, it was a big room and very neat, it was clean, of course it was, the maid cleaned every inch of this house. Sasuke had a big window what looked more like balcony doors than a window. He had a nice prepped desk and a computer, a kingsized bed with lots of pillows and a walk-in closet. His walls were black, this room was the only thing he could decorate to his own taste and unlike everything the teen loved his room, it was his domain his place to escape.

A soft knock distracted Sasuke from his thoughts "yeah" he answered. The door opened and his mother threw Sasuke a loving smile "dinner is ready honey" she said with a soft and warm voice "thanks mom I'll come down I just want to change out of my school uniform" Sasuke replied, his mother nodded and left.

Sasuke got up from his bed and changed in a blue t-shirt and black jeans, he then proceeded downstairs where he joined his family for dinner, everything looked perfect, his mother smiled his father and Itachi talked about work and Sasuke told them about the first day of school. After dinner Itachi and Sasuke cleaned the table and filled the dishwasher. "thanks boys" Mikoto said with a smile. Both boys nodded. I have some work to finish" Itachi said and he walked towards the stairs and then to his office "always working hard" Mikoto said with proud in her voice "I'm going to my room" Sasuke said "Playing games again?" His father asked "Sasuke looked at his father "I might" he answered and with that he left and got to his room, after two hours of playing games he turned off is console and went to bed. Tomorrow school pictures, he didn't care about them but he knew his mother did so he might as well look awake enough on the damn picture.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto changed into his school uniform as quit and quickly as he could. He tiptoed to the bathroom washed up and brushed his teeth which hurt because of a nasty cut on his lower lip, he didn't look in the mirror he didn't want to see how his face looked like. He was sure if he knew he would cry. He sneaked downstairs and grabbed a slice of bread, he torn it in half, one piece he ate and the other he stuffed in his bag for later. He knew when Mizuki was in a bad mood Naruto wasn't allowed to take food. At least Naruto had some money but because he was still three weeks grounded he couldn't go to a store to buy some cheap cup ramen. So, the slice of bread was the only thing he could take, one slice would go unnoticed.

Sasuke stood up, he turned off his alarm and walked sleep drunk to his bathroom and took a nice warm shower, he washed his hair and brushed his teeth. After the shower, he was finally awake and ready for the day. He put on his school uniform and grabbed his bag. When he went downstairs the table was set and a nice breakfast was waiting for him. Sasuke sat down and started to eat his toast with eggs. He drank his orange juice and had a nice conversation with his mother. His father was ready the newspaper and drank his coffee, Itachi joined them later, his hair damp from the shower. "I don't need to go to work today, do you need a ride to school or can you go with the school bus?" Itachi asked "whatever you like" Sasuke replied "if you don't mind I would rather stay home today and work on some personal research" Itachi explained Sasuke nodded, "then I'll go with the bus" Sasuke stood up, put on his shoes and went out the door "have a nice day honey" his mother waved her son goodbye.

Naruto entered the bus, he ignored Jiraiya and walked straight to the back, he didn't want to lie about his bruises he didn't want to explain he didn't want anyone to know. The ride was quiet until a few girls started to scream, Naruto's curiosity took over and he looked up, he saw Sasuke Uchiha entering the bus, he looked around and saw one empty space left. Naruto looked at the empty space next to him, o god please no he thought. But the raven already sat next to him, Naruto looked away from the Uchiha boy hoping he wouldn't see his face. After a few minutes, the bus stopped "Okay everyone out of my bus! "Jiraiya screamed again, students quickly exited the bus, Sasuke took his time he stood up and slowly walked towards the exit, then he turned around. "oi dobe won't you leave the bus?" Naruto looked up "mind your own business teme" Naruto sneered "boys keep the peace in my vehicle!" Jiraiya shouted, "YOU ALL SHOULD MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!! YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Naruto yelled, he pushed Sasuke aside and ran out of the bus leaving behind a confused Jiraiya and Sasuke.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked to his locker, he didn't mean to yell, he couldn't help it. then he saw the graffiti on his locker, loser, fag, monster. Great now I have to clean my locker before I can go to class.

Class was a drag, history about Attila the Hun, Naruto could barely stay awake let alone pay attention. But now it was time for the school picture, first a class picture then a personal one, and he didn't know what to do, should he skip or attend?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke took another look in the mirror, he sighed. His hair was perfect, his face was beautiful almost marble like. His dark eyes staring at himself. He was just about to leave when the bathroom door opened, a blond-haired boy entered with his face facing the ground. He looked up and startled when he saw the raven-boy. Sasuke looked at Naruto he saw the black eye and split lip before Naruto looked away. Sasuke closed his eyes and walked away from the blue-eyed boy leaving him alone just like the boy wished. Naruto looked at the door Sasuke just walked through, why did he yell at him? Now he was all alone.... again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"okay everyone, 3...2...1... smile!" a flash and then students talking A group picture was just taken and Naruto hoped that he managed to hide the bad side of his face. Next was the personal picture, he had to look straight into the camera he stood in line, trying to find an escape. Why did he attend again? "next!" Ino sat down she smiled gorgeous "Next!" Sakura was after Ino, then Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, "Next!" Sasuke walked towards the stool, he sat down. A couple of girls started giggling. Sasuke looked straight into the Camera he tried not to look to annoyed "smile!" the photographer said, Sasuke didn't move then there was a flash. "Next!" Sasuke stood up and walked towards the cafeteria where all students who were done gathered.

"Next! The Photographer yelled again "Hurry up boy!" several students tried to look at the scene, it was the last student of their group Naruto shuffled around he then slowly walked to the stool. He felt nauseous he stared to shake and felt really hot. He sat down and looked into the camera "got in a fight he!" The photographer stated Naruto didn't answer a flash made him startle "there all done" The Photographer stood up and walked away "time for a break" he mumbled. Naruto looked at his knees trying to keep the tears in he would always remember this day, nobody cared about him.

He stood up and walked to his locker, "if it isn't the monster" Naruto heard a familiar voice, it was Dosu "still alive then?" Zaku stated "stupid fag, to scared to kill yourself?" Tsuchi giggled. Apparently, she said something funny. Naruto looked at the three I shouldn't be afraid to walk down the halls, walk to my locker but I am he thought trying to hide the fear in his eyes, his body still hurt from their and Mizuki's assault. "Look at you pathetic" Dosu sneered "You're not even worth a beating" he continued he walked passed Naruto slamming his shoulder into the blondes Tsuchi and Zaku followed their leader. Naruto stood there frozen, he was afraid to move, they might change their mind. But after a while he looked around, he was alone. He quickly grabbed his books and walked to the library for some self-study.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked with his books in his arms in the library looking for an available table, a couple of students walked past and slammed the books out of his hands. They snickered, for them it was extremely funny, for Naruto it was another day which seems to get worse and worse. He got down on his knees and collected his books.

Finally, school was over, Naruto put his books back in his locker and headed home. He hoped a nice Mizuki would wait for him at home. He really needed some love today, he didn't know how to coop if Mizuki was...mad for nothing. He got out of the bus ignoring Jiraiya and walked the last corner to his home. Some late summer rain started to poor, he quietly opened the door but before he could enter Mizuki stood in front of him "Now listen here, ungrateful little brat, you're going to show your loving father a little respect!" Mizuki grabbed Naruto's arm "let's go" Mizuki opened the backyard door and threw Naruto out in the rain "I didn't do anything wrong" Naruto whimpered while holding his arms trying to stay warm in the pouring rain "what did I do wrong?" He whispered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat in Itachi's car, "thanks for getting me" Sasuke said "no problem little brother, I didn't want you to walk out in the rain" Sasuke looked out of the car window, just when Itachi said that, it started to rain. "It's getting colder, summer really is over" Sasuke stated. The drive was short and before they knew it they were home. Sasuke and Itachi ran inside their house it really started pouring. "welcome home boys" Mikoto stood in the hall, "I made some tea to warm you boys up" she told them with a big friendly smile "mom we were barely outside" Itachi said Sasuke snickered "but I thought you would be could with the sudden drop of temperature and all" Mikoto looked outside "I mean summer really is over" Sasuke gave a small smile, small enough to get unnoticed" Thanks mom" and walked to the kitchen to grab his tea. He hated his family a little less today

"how was school" Mikoto asked, she followed her boys into the kitchen "Boring" Sasuke answered "the teachers are afraid we would collapse of stress if they went all out on us, so no real school or homework for another week" he explained

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while Mizuki opened the backyard door, "I hope you learned your lesson" he said and walked away leaving the door open, a sign Naruto took for him to get inside. As soon as he stood inside Mizuki looked at him with discuss "get to your room, make your homework and not a sound, do you hear me?!" Naruto looked scared at Mizuki "I don't.... I don't have any homewo..." Mizuki slapped Naruto in his face "I asked you something!" he sneered "y...yes Mizuki" Naruto stammered "and don't bother to come down for dinner, ungrateful brat" Mizuki looked at Naruto with eyes that could kill. Naruto nodded, he quickly walked to his room, grabbed some papers and did some made up homework. He really hoped nice Mizuki would come soon. usually it wouldn't last this long. His stomach growled, asking for food, all Naruto ate today was a slice of bread, tomorrow he would go to the store to buy some ramen and some bread, he could hide the food in his desk. With those thought he fell in a restless sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Naruto decided he would wear the long-sleeved uniform, he quickly tiptoed down the stairs and went out the door. If he wanted to go to the store he would miss the bus but he didn't care he almost keeled over for the lack of food, he just needed to be on time for class. If he was late he was sure the school would inform Mizuki. The store opened at 8 and school started at 8.30 he had half an hour to buy food and got to school, he should make it. He finally arrived at the store, he grabbed some cup ramen and half a bread. He quickly walked to the register but to his horror a line had formed, he only had 20 minutes left to get to school and he was last in a long line, finally it was his turn. He paid for his food and stuffed it in his schoolbag, he then ran out of the store, 10 minutes, only 10 minutes he had to run to school on a very empty stomach. He was halfway there when he got really dizzy, his body told him to stop running. He walked the rest of the way while eating a slice of bread, he really needed something to eat. When he arrived ad school he heard the second bell, indicating his fear, he was late for class.


	3. Chapter 3 : When you gain some, you lose some

"Naruto I'm glad you could finally join us" Kakashi didn't look up from his book when he heard the door open and close again. "Please take your seat and open your book on page 5. write a short essay and hand it in after class." He explained. Naruto nodded and hurried to his seat next to Sasuke. He put his bag on the ground next to him and grabbed his book and read the page, he then started to write something down. He hoped it was good enough to let Kakashi forget he was late. When he handed in his essay Kakashi held him aside "I'm sorry Naruto, but I need to call your parents, I hope you understand so this won't happen again" Kakashi said

"could you not call Mizuki, I promise I will be on time next time" Naruto begged "I'm sorry but rules are rules" Kakashi sighed "if I let you off the hook I have to do that with every student. You'll understand" Kakashi explained, he looked at the blond boy with some concern Naruto nodded, "thanks anyway" he mumbled and walked out of the classroom and towards his locker, he put his groceries away and went to the next class, gym.

After that they would have a break but because of Naruto they had a longer class. Naturally everybody was glaring at Naruto, he was the main target with dodgeball, after the extended class his body was really sore. Naruto quickly changed, he didn't want anybody to see his bruised body, not that anyone would care, he was just ashamed of his body.

Sasuke looked at the blond, was that from just this class? Some bruises seemed older? Is he in a fighting sport or something? Sasuke's thoughts where broken by Kiba "you shouldn't pay attention to him, he gets into fights all the time" Sasuke looked at Kiba "really? And how do you know?" Sasuke asked "well I...my mother said so" he explained "so your mother saw him fighting?" Sasuke asked again "well I don't know I just...she told me" Kiba stammered "I mean look at him" Kiba waved at the direction of Naruto who quickly left the locker room. Sasuke starred at the direction the blond left behind. He looked back at Kiba "Listen man I won't tell you what to do" Kiba started "I just give you some advice, do what everyone does, we do it for a reason" With that the boy left.

Sasuke looked at the other boys who were looking at him. "kiba's right you know" Choji said he grabbed his bag and left the locker room following Kiba "so everyone just ignores Naruto?" Sasuke asked, some boys nodded others looked away. Sasuke grinded his teeth he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the locker room. What's with this school he thought furious and why do I care?

The rest of the day he ignored the blond, not because of what the others told him, but because he ignored everyone. After school, he walked to Itachi and got in the car "aren't you to most happy person on earth" Itachi smirked "just drive" Sasuke responded. When he got home he drank his tea and got to his room. Damn Naruto ruining his mood

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in his room he succeeded in hiding his food, now he was doing some pretend homework, when suddenly his door slammed open. "You little!" Mizuki ran towards Naruto who didn't suspect a thing, suddenly he was grabbed by the arm. "Come here" Mizuki dragged Naruto towards the Bathroom "what are you doing? no let me go" Naruto screamed but Mizuki was stronger, he shoved Naruto into the shower and turned it on, the cold stream covered Naruto's body, "Stay there and think about what you have done! Naruto fell on his knees, and hold his arms while he listened to Mizuki who kept ranting at him. After a couple of minutes what seemed like hours Naruto found the courage to speak "p...please l...let m...me o...out" Naruto began to shiver. Mizuki looked at Naruto "you're a waist of space" He sneered "nobody loves you", he grabbed Naruto's arm again and pulled him on his feed he then landed a fist in Naruto's stomach. Naruto grabbed his stomach and again fell on his knees "I hope you walk into traffic!"

Mizuki grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him to his room. He then gave the blond a few kicks in his back, Naruto whined in pain. "Don't you ever skip on school again" and then Mizuki left. Naruto lay on the floor, the pain was immense. He was too afraid to move, too afraid to make a sound, too afraid to cry.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Another school day, Naruto avoided looking in the mirror, he didn't want to see himself, he was to ashamed of his body. he quickly washed his aching body and got dressed in his long-sleeved uniform. he walked to his closet and grabbed a thick vest, he didn't own a coat and had no money to buy one, he hoped the vest was good enough. He was just about to leave his room when he heard the stairs. Mizuki was awake, he was early.

Naruto panicked he didn't know what to do, so he held his breath and listened, then he heard the flushing of the toilet and again the stairs. The next thing he heard was the closing of Mizuki's door, Naruto released his breath, he waited a little longer before he opened his own door as quietly as possible and sneaked down the stairs. He walked through the front door and put on his vest, a cold breeze hit his cheek. He didn't feel like meeting Jiraiya so he walked to school. He was early so he knew he would make it easily.

School passed quickly for everyone but Naruto, he hated this day, everyone ignored him or shoved him aside, making his bruises ache in pain. And now he was walking home, walking into god knows what.

Sasuke walked passed Naruto, but not before his shoulder hit the blondes, "watch it dobe" he sneered. he didn't know why he did what he did, and he didn't know why he was sneering at the blond. But frankly he didn't really care. "I'm sorry I didn't turn and ran because the almighty Uchiha walks here" Naruto sneered back. Sasuke looked at the teen with anger in his eyes, he walked fast past Naruto towards Itachi's car. He got in and sat down "another sunny day I see" Itachi looked at Sasuke "why did you do that?" Itachi asked, Sasuke shrugged "just drive" he mumbled. Itachi looked at his brother who was sulking then he looked at the blond boy Sasuke walked into, he shook his head and started the engine.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened the door, he looked around "there you are" Mizuki smiled at Naruto, and Naruto managed to smile back but for some reason he got really nauseas. "so how was school?" Mizuki asked. Naruto looked at Mizuki trying to figure out what was happening "oh nothing much" He answered. "next time invite some friends over" Mizuki said he smiled again "want some tea? It's really cold outside" he said. Naruto nodded "yeah thanks" he took of his shoes and walked to his room putting his back near his desk, then he walked downstairs. And drank his hot tea. Mizuki was nice again and Naruto hoped this would last a while. "you are still grounded, so when you are finished with your tea I need you to go back to your room and do your homework ok?" Mizuki said with a nice soft voice, Naruto nodded he drank the last of his tea and did as he was told, if he wanted the nice Mizuki a little longer Naruto needed to behave his best behavior.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had passed and Mizuki was still very friendly with Naruto, as if nothing happened. Naruto's wounds healed fast because of all the rest and food Naruto got. He still got ignored by everyone on school but that didn't matter now, Naruto finally felt save in his own home. He stood by his locker grabbing a history book when suddenly Sasuke stood next to him, he shoved Naruto aside and opened his own locker. "step aside dobe" he sneered "you don't have to push me teme!" Naruto sneered back

"what did you say" Sasuke glared at Naruto "if you want something you can ask it nicely" Naruto responded. Sasuke closed his locker and stood in front of Naruto, eyes spitting fire. "you... me, the roof, after school" he said and he left. Naruto looked at Sasuke's back disappearing in the crowed. "he most definitely didn't want to fight the raven, but he felt like he didn't have a choice. He sighed and closed his locker feeling miserable, his body was finally healed and now he had to fight. Naruto walked the hallways as a condemned man.

 

Sasuke clinched his teeth, he didn't know when it happened but he really hated the blond. He would teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget, he likes to fight, right? Well I'll show him a fight. He stood on the roof, all day he waited for this moment, some students got news of the fight and were waiting for the blond to show up. "look man is it really necessary?" Shikamaru asked, Sasuke ignored him and stared at the door connecting the roof and stairs. With Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Neji waiting.


	4. Chapter 4 : Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The violence doesnt end. It might get to heavy for some of you. Just a heads up

Naruto stood at the bottom of the stairs, his hand resting on the stair rail, slowly he walked up the stairs, he heard a lot of noise, great we have an audience Naruto thought. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was Sasuke, then he saw some students forming half a circle around the raven boy.

Naruto grinded his teeth showing his jaw muscles. He walked towards Sasuke and stood still not sure what would happen. Sasuke stood nonchalant with his hands in his pockets "didn't know you would have the balls to show up dobe" he said. Naruto looked at Sasuke his blue eyes focused on Sasuke's movements, before he knew a fist connected to his jaw, Naruto blinked confused. It didn't hurt as much as he would have thought, Mizuki's punches were much harder. 

Then a punch in his stomach and Naruto bend forwards couching loud holding his stomach, he stood up and threw a fist punching the Uchiha in his face, he saw blood forming at Sasuke's nose, he couldn't believe he did that. Sasuke's eyes spit fire and he jumped the blond punching left and right, Naruto tried to kick the raven off of him but Sasuke was stronger, so instead he punched blindly trying to fight back. 

suddenly he felt lighter, Sasuke was no longer on his body, he felt some hands holding his arms and getting him op on his feed. He saw Sasuke who stood next to Kakashi sensei and then he looked at the hands holding his arms. Iruka sensei stood next to him "both of you, detention" he said, "and of course we need to inform your parents" Kakashi sensei finished. Naruto looked as if they just signed his death warrant. The teachers leaded Naruto and Sasuke towards the detention class, Iruka sensei stayed with them while Kakashi sensei walked towards the office making the calls to Sasuke's and Naruto's parents. Naruto started to shake violently. this isn't good, he was sure the nice Mizuki would vanish as soon as he got the phone call. 

Sasuke looked at Naruto with the corner of his eyes, he saw the blond and a nasty filling filled his stomach, when they fought, Naruto looked determent, but now the teen was shaking and looked scared as hell, what's going on?

"You parents are on their way" Kakashi said while entering the room. Naruto looked scared out of his mind but the teachers didn't seem to notice, Sasuke looked from the teachers who were talking to each other to Naruto who sat still as if he was a statue. 

Sasuke didn't have much time to think about it because the next thing he knew he sat at the director's office with his father on his side and his mother at the other side. Next to his mother sat Naruto and next to Naruto sat Mizuki, Sasuke got goosebumps when he looked at Mizuki, was that is dad? He thought he didn't even look like Naruto

"I'm sorry headmaster" Mizuki started he looked at Sasuke and then at Sasuke's parents "I'm sure Naruto started all this" he continued "he is so hard to handle being an orphan and such" he looked at Naruto and Naruto gulped, he recognized the look in Mizuki's eyes, this promised no good, Sasuke looked at Naruto, orphan? He thought "no I..." but before Sasuke could finish his sentence Mizuki stood up and said "I will deal with Naruto the way I think would help" The headmaster nodded "of course but Sasuke and Naruto both have detention for a week" he said. 

Mizuki looked at Naruto "Naruto apologize to Sasuke" he then walked away. Naruto stood up, he turned around facing Sasuke "sorry for fighting you" he said he bowed to Sasuke and his parents and walked away. Sasuke looked at Naruto's disappearing figure and then looked at his parents who seemed as confused as he was.

The car ride home was silent, Sasuke sat at the back thinking about what just had happened. "mom, I started the fight" he said "thank you for being honest Sasuke, but I don't think it would change anything" Mikoto answered, she bit the nail of her thumb thinking about Mizuki and Naruto "orphan huh" Sasuke's father Fugaku suddenly stated. Sasuke and Mikoto looked at Fugaku, they pulled onto their driveway and stepped out of the car. 

Itachi sad in the kitchen drinking some juice when Fugaku Mikoto and Sasuke entered. Fugaku looked at Itachi with concern "Itachi can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked Itachi nodded and they walked to Itachi's office. Sasuke looked at them confused "wont I get punished or something?" he asked his mother "no honey I think you know you were wrong" Mikoto answered, she turned around and started making dinner. Sasuke looked at his fists why did he feel so bad, why was he so nauseous. He wondered if the blond boy would sport another black eye tomorrow

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"get to your room! I really don't want to see your face! you terrible child, oh how I hate you!" Mizuki yelled. As fast as Naruto could he ran to his room and closed the door, he closed his eyes "it's so unfair" he whispered. 

After a few hours Naruto dared to go downstairs he really needed to pee. But before he could go Mizuki stood in front of him "what are you doing here? I told you to go to your room!" Mizuki sneered "But I need to go to the bathroom" Naruto explained "No Buts, why are you such a nuisance just go back to you room" Mizuki said with a tone which promised hell "But..." Naruto tried "Shut the fuck up Naruto go to your room now! "Mizuki almost yelled "I NEED TO PEE!" Naruto yelled he ran towards the bathroom and locked himself in. 

After he was finished he thought he was safe to go back to his room, surely Mizuki would let him go to the bathroom, right? But he was wrong, he was so wrong. Naruto looked into the eyes of Mizuki, he stood in the hallway blocking Naruto's way to the stairs.

Mizuki grabbed his belt and took it of "No please" Naruto stammered he wasn't sure what would happen but something told him it wasn't good. "Turn around or so help me" Mizuki sneered. Slowly Naruto turned around. "take of your shirt" Mizuki said with a sadistic tone "Naruto began to shake uncontrollably but did as he was told, he knew if he didn't listen the pain would be worse. 

"I told you four times to go to your room, didn't I?" Mizuki asked "y... yes" Naruto answered "yes sir" Mizuki corrected him "y...yes sir" Naruto repeated "and then you still went to the bathroom, didn't you?" Mizuki asked again "Yes...sir" Naruto answered "that will be five strikes boy" Mizuki said without any emotion. Naruto couldn't hold back the tears he was so afraid "get on your knees" Mizuki sneered. Slowly Naruto did as he was told. His hands resting in his knees his head bend low. 

Then he felt a pain worse than he ever felt before, the blond boy screamed, his back burned he gasped and closed his eyes "one" he heard then another strike "two" Mizuki seemed to enjoy it, Naruto whined when he felt the belt hitting his bare back. He didn't know how he would handle another one but before he could think of something he was hit again "three" Mizuki almost laughed Naruto bend all the way down, his chest resting on his legs he couldn't support himself anymore his back burned, he felt something wet on his back, then another strike "that's four, boy!" he heard Mizuki but he seemed far away. Then he felt the fifth strike this one harder than the others and Naruto let out another scream. 

"don't ever fight again do you hear me boy!" Mizuki threw away the belt "y...yes s...sir" Naruto managed to get out. "now go to your room, stay there and don't make a sound" Mizuki turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Naruto stood up, his legs felt they would give out on him any time but he needed to get out of here. He quickly went upstairs and got to his room, he closed the door climbed up his bed holding his legs against his chest while burring his face on his knees, he sat like that until sleep took him to a better place.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Naruto took a quick shower, his back hurt when he felt water touching his skin, he saw blood mixed with the water streaming down his body, he stayed in the shower until the water was clear. He carefully dried himself of and stood in front of his closet, he was afraid his back would bleed again, he couldn't reach the wounds to patch them up so, he decided to put on a black t-shirt, he then put on his school uniform, he hoped nobody would see these new wounds. 

The blond decided he would ride the bus to school, his back hurt like crazy and he was tired from lack of sleep. He shoved a cup noodles and two slices of bread in his bag and put on his vest. He didn't put the bag pack on his shoulders for obvious reasons, the clothing scrapping at his back were painfully enough.

Naruto quietly left the house and walked the last corner to the bus stop. He greeted Jiraiya with a fake smile and went to the end of the bus he sat down without his back touching the seat. To his surprise Jiraiya stopped the bus and Sasuke entered. The raven looked around but the only seat available was the one next to Naruto. Sasuke sighed and sat down looking at the blond who seemed perfectly fine. Great I felt miserable for nothing the raven thought. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

First class was English with Iruka, Naruto carried his bag against his chest and took his seat, again he didn't lean against the chair. Sasuke observed the blond he noticed the strange behavior but shrugged and paid attention to class. After a couple of classes, it was finally recess. Unfortunately for Naruto some bullies decided to spent their recess hunting the blond. 

Dosu, Tsuchi and Zaku final found the wounded teenager, they stood in front of him, "remember that beating you didn't get?" Dosu asked, Naruto gulped "I changed my mind" he cracked his knuckles. Naruto looked at Dosu but then he saw stars. Naruto stumbled at the unexpected blow. "nice one Zaku!" Dosu cheered he took his chance and punched Naruto in his stomach. Naruto grunted and grabbed his stomach his bag falling in the process.

Naruto looked up "are you done?" he asked with disgust he hated school he hated Dosu...and suddenly Naruto really hated his life. Dosu grinned and kicked the old bag, Naruto glared at the other teen "don't touch that" he warned "or what?" Dosu asked kicking the bag once more "ill kick your...." Naruto's voice stopped, while he was talking just now, he had moved his arm upwards showing a fist, the movement stirred his shirt and scrapped his back, Naruto felt the wounds and his voice just disappeared, he heart Mizuki's voice ringing in his head "don't ever fight again do you hear me boy!" Naruto gulped, he lowered his fist and looked at the ground "that's right you can't do shit" Dosu sneered he kicked the bag aside then kicked Naruto in the shin, the group left, leaving an angry Naruto behind.

Before Naruto could grab his bag from the floor he was met with a pale face and black eyes. Sasuke pushed Naruto, hard "what's your problem? Why won't you fight back" Sasuke yelled "why would you let them do that to you?" he pushed the blond again. Naruto hissed and flinched when his back hid the wall, tears forming in the corner of his eyes "fight back you coward!" Sasuke was still yelling he punched the blond in the shoulder, he looked at Naruto, his blue eyes teary and almost grey. Naruto gave the raven one of his biggest smiles. Sasuke stepped back, confused. Naruto took his chance, he grabbed his bag and walked away. Sasuke shook his head turned around and walked the other direction

Naruto walked fast, he felt something wet on his back, his wounds reopened. He hissed at the pain but kept walking, praying the black shirt would be enough to conceal the blood. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks passed, his wounds were practically gone, Mizuki was still abusive, it seemed getting worse every week. But last week al Naruto got, was a week worth of house arrest. The blond could live with that, he didn't had friends anyway and he liked being in his room, it was safe...for the most part. 

Naruto stared at the paper in his hand, it was a permission form for the overnight trip next month. He really hoped Mizuki would sign, he really wanted to go. He straightened his back and walked home, fast. Hoping he would find a good humored Mizuki. 

After the 20-minute walk he opened his front door. please be the nice one, please Naruto begged inwards. He walked into the kitchen, Mizuki was sipping some tea that's a good sign Naruto thought. He took of his shoes and walked to Mizuki "I'm home" he said with a smile trying to keep Mizuki in his good mood "welcome home Naruto, how was your day?" Mizuki smiled back "great, in fact the school organized an overnight trip" Naruto handed Mizuki the paper "I just need your signature" Mizuki took the permission form and glanced it over. 

He then stood up opened a drawer and took out a pen "I expect you to be on your best behavior" Mizuki said "yes sir" Naruto responded. Mizuki nodded and signed the form, as Mizuki signed Naruto felt like he was lift into the air, he could go. "thank you, sir," Naruto said trying not to grin too much, he knew Mizuki didn't like Naruto grinning at him. "yeah, yeah" Mizuki waved with his hand "now go to your room you are still grounded remember" Naruto nodded took the form from the table and run upstairs.

When he got to his room he quickly changed into some black sweatpants and an orange hoody, he sat at his desk making homework from Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei. When he was finished he opened his secret compartment hidden in his desk cabinet, he grabbed a cup ramen and silently walked to the bathroom, he opened the hot tap and poor the hot water directly into the cup. He sighed, after last time he didn't wander downstairs anymore, the thought of what happened last time made Naruto shudder. 

He grabbed the plastic spoon out of his back and started to eat his diner. After that he went to bed, starting a fresh new day. Tomorrow he would handle the form in to Iruka Sensei.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto grinned as he handed in the paper. "thank you for your form" Iruka said Naruto nodded, he walked to his seat and waited till class started, today was a good day. Slowly students entered the classroom and handed in forms Naruto grinned as he watched them, he couldn't wait till it was time to go. Sasuke walked into the classroom and handed a paper to Iruka sensei "my mother likes to volunteer" he said "thank you Sasuke, that's great news we need a female guardian for the girl floor" Iruka said "I'll tell her when I get home" Sasuke responded. 

He walked to his seat and class started. Naruto shivered he didn't like the idea of parents, he would try to avoid any parents if possible. Classes came and went but nothing changed the blonde's mood, until he countered his least favorite people. Dosu Tsuchi and Zaku stood in front of Naruto "what to do with you" Dosu said with a grin. Naruto looked around, he was alone in the hallway no escape there was only one door, and that was the basement door, not allowed for students. 

Dosu followed Naruto's gaze and he smirked "grab him" he ordered and before Naruto could register what was happening Tsuchi and Zaku grabbed his arms wile Dosu opened the basement door. He was pushed inside and locked in. "he let me out!" Naruto banged with his fist on the door "this isn't funny anymore!" but Naruto's yells were unheard as the three left the hallway leaving Uzumaki alone in the dark basement. Naruto rested his forehead against the door, he sighed lowering his fist against his side. Slowly he turned around his back resting against the cold silent door. he allowed his body to slide down against the locked door. It was dark, to dark Naruto tried to regulate his breathing but it was no use. He slowly started to hyperventilate. I sat on the cold floor like that until he slowly drifted away.

Suddenly Naruto woke up, he looked around. He was still in the dark moist basement, how long he sat there he didn't know. Suddenly he felt the pressure of the door against his back disappearing, he tumbled backward on the floor. "what are you doing here dobe?" Naruto looked up his blue eyes met with dark ones "Uchiha!" Naruto quickly got op his feed "how?" Sasuke pointed at Naruto's old schoolbag still laying in the hallway "oh...thanks" Naruto replied "why are you still here?" Naruto asked again. "I like studying in the library, I just went on my way home when I noticed the back, earlier I saw Dosu and his gang snickering about something. I put one and one together" Sasuke shrugged Naruto nodded, then suddenly he noticed it was dark outside. He gulped, his face turned white. "got to go" he whispered 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran, his legs hurt but he kept running. He was late, way past his curfew. At this point he was afraid to go home, but there was no other way. He stopped and opened his front door, only to be met with a pair of demon like eyes. "you're late" Mizuki said with a voice that would promise hell

"since you're going to overnight trip the next week I can't ground you so I have no choice, you'll get the easy way out" Mizuki looked at Naruto with discuss "I'm sorry" Naruto whimpered afraid out of his mind "not as sorry as you're going to be" Mizuki replied removing his belt 

After the beating took place Mizuki put down the belt, looking at the blond mess on the floor. "I'm only doing this because I care about you, I love you" he said with a monotone voice. Naruto closed his eyes fighting back the tears. "now go to your room and stay there" Mizuki walked away to the kitchen preparing his dinner. Naruto stood up and walked slowly to his room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a few days had passed, the wounds weren't as severe and Naruto managed to act as if nothing happened, he succeeded in dodged Dosu and his gang, and made sure he was home early every day. He couldn't wait to go to the overnight trip.

Naruto opened the door, only to be met with a grumpy Mizuki, he was partly dressed holding the hem of his pants, he walked and searched for something. Naruto put away his shoes and hung up his vest, he knew to avoid Mizuki when he was in this state of mind. so he tried to go to the stairs only to be grabbed by the arm and he found himself in the living room "I can't find my goddamned belt" Mizuki was yelling. 

Naruto shuddered and crouched next to the couch. He remembered the beating just a few days ago "where is my belt" Mizuki was out of his mind "I...I don't know sir" Naruto manage to reply. "I bet you threw my belt away" Mizuki looked at the blond boy "no...I didn't" Naruto said "yes! ...yes you did boy, you threw away my belt so you wouldn't get punished for your crimes. Well I've got news for you! You will go out and buy me a new one, with your own money!" Mizuki stood in front of Naruto "but first"

 

Mizuki looked around his eye caught on to a telephone charger, he grabbed the charger and looked at the cable "this will do" he said while studying the cable. Naruto looked at the cable, nausea building up in his stomach. He bolted but Mizuki grabbed his arm before Naruto got away, he threw the blond on the floor and ripped of his shirt. "This is what you get for stealing boy!" he lifted his arm and Naruto yelled as the cable made contact with his bare flesh, the pain was intense, Naruto couldn't stop yelling, then another hit, Naruto's voice cracked. Tears streaming down his face as Mizuki kept beating him. Then darkness took the blond over and Naruto welcomed it with all his might.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drawed a little something. You can see it here  
> https://www.deviantart.com/storytellerlutautori/art/Naruto-hurt-765756790?ga_submit_new=10%3A1538060338&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1

Naruto quickly got on one of the two busses. he looked around and found an empty seat way at the back. He placed his overnight bag in the bus compartment and sat down at the window seat. He hoped he would sit alone. His back hurt like there was no tomorrow and here he would have some privacy. He didn't have to hide his painful expressions. Unfortunately, his prayers were unanswered as Sasuke Uchiha took the seat next to him. He hadn't spoken to him since the raven freed the blond from the basement. Naruto looked away placing his back as slowly as possible against the seat. Pain exploded in his mind and he hoped the raven wouldn't see his face as he was unable to keep his face straight.

Naruto closed his eyes, he saw Mizuki lifting his arm. He shivered at the memory, last night he passed out and woke up in the living room. Mizuki just left him there on the floor. Naruto found the time to take a quick shower so he could clean his new-found wounds. How he got up he didn't know, how he managed to go to school, he didn't know. But hell, he was glad he got a week away from Mizuki. He would manage his wounds, nobody needed to know.

The chauffeur turned the key and the engine roared alive, Naruto felt a tug in his stomach, he looked outside, parents waving at their children. Sasuke's brother stood amongst them, hands in his pockets. Naruto knew Sasuke's mother was one of the parents who went with them, he shivered. There were three more parents who volunteered. luckily most of them sat in the second bus, as only Sasuke's mother sat in the same bus as Naruto and Sasuke. he really would try his best to avoid them. He looked away from the window. He felt his back pressing against his seat when the bus started to move, Naruto whined and again hoped the raven wouldn't hear or see him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked past he blond boy out of the window, he saw his brother standing there, their mother had asked him to see them of. Sasuke sighed and looked at the blond who had a strange expression on his face. When the blond looked away from the window Sasuke looked quickly the other way hoping the blond wouldn't notice him staring. The bus moved and Sasuke felt his back pressed against his seat, he heard Naruto hiss and saw his face in a painful wince.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in concern but decided it was probably nothing, he grabbed his backpack and took a book out of his bag. After twenty minutes, a voice was heard on the speakers, Iruka sensei stood in front of the bus greeting the students and guardians for this trip, he told the students about the destination and how long it would take.

Naruto sighed three hours in the bus. Fortunately, there was half way a fifteen-minute break, so they could stretch their legs and get some fresh air. Naruto could hardly wait, even though he couldn't move that well. He already noticed the smothering air in the bus, he felt a bit shaky and noticed he was sweating a bit, even though he was cold. His back was killing him. He felt his eyelids getting heavier, he surrendered and sleep took him over.

He awoke from a sharp pain in his back, he hissed and opened his eyes, where he met two dark ones "oi dobe wake up" Sasuke shook Naruto again, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled if from his shoulder. "don't touch me teme" he sneered hiding his pain again. "fine suit yourself" Sasuke stood and walked away from the blond, it was then Naruto noticed the bus was empty, it was time for the fifteen-minute break. He stood up and followed the raven out of the bus. Outside he took in the fresh air and stretched but quickly stopped as his body arched in pain. He felt a pair of eyes and saw Sasuke staring at him, Naruto looked away and decided to take a short walk.

After fifteen minutes Iruka and Kakashi sensei called the students back into the bus. Reluctantly Naruto took his seat. As the bus filled with students Naruto felt a tightness creeping in his chest his breathing quickened he grabbed the fabric of his shirt and just as he started to hyperventilate Sasuke sat down beside him. "I don't know what's happening to you, but if you don't want to talk about it I suggest you get a hold of yourself, the teachers are watching" Sasuke explained. Naruto snapped out of his anxiety attack and looked at the raven. He nodded and found himself relaxing in his chair, the teachers looked away concerning themselves with other students.

Again, the engine roared to life at the chauffeur turned the key, Naruto waited for the pain as his back pressed into his seat. He rested his head against the glass and closet his eyes, falling in a restless sleep.

Naruto sat in a wooden chair, he couldn't move, Mizuki had tied him down. Naruto tried to move again he looked around moving his eyes in a panicked way, Mizuki hovered above him holding a knife. Naruto begged and pleaded with a voice which sounder much younger than Naruto's voice. but Mizuki didn't listen he lowered the knife and pressed it on Naruto's cheek "now hold still little one" he said with a sadistic voice. Mizuki grabbed Naruto's chin and proceeded to cut in Naruto's cheek, Naruto screamed and cried but Mizuki didn't stop, he placed two more cuts and examined his work. Then he turned Naruto's head and placed three other cuts on Naruto's other cheek. Again, Naruto screamed and begged him to stop. he tried to move he tried everything but Mizuki grinned as he looked at the whisker marks

"dobe wake up" Sasuke yelled while dodging another punch. Sasuke started to shake Naruto and Naruto woke with a scream, he looked around, he was in the bus, again alone with Sasuke. Other students already left the bus and gathered around in front of the gate. "are you alright?" Sasuke asked annoyed not really caring. Naruto nodded, he noticed his shirt was wet from sweating.

The boys stood up and grabbed their bags. Silently Naruto followed Sasuke and joined their classmates. "Attention everyone Ill will give you your cabin and roommate. Cabin A Hinata and TenTen, Cabin B Ino and Sakura, Cabin C Lee and Neji, Cabin D Kiba and Shino, Cabin E Shikamaru and Choji, Cabin F Sasuke and Naruto Cabin G...." when Iruka finished with his list he gave each student their key then he turned to the students "please behave yourselves as we are guests here. Go to your designated Cabin and unpack, you got an hour to settle yourselves and get some rest, then we will join in the main Cabin for dinner" The students nodded some happy some sighed and grabbed their stuff.

Naruto followed Sasuke to their cabin. He was panicking he didn't thought he would be sharing a cabin, he needed a way to hide his bruises and other wounds and he really needed to treat his back. he felt the stickiness of sweat and probably blood covering his back.

Sasuke opened the door and the boys walked inside the little hallway. Immediately on their left was the bedroom with on each side of the wall a bed. In between their beds stood one nightstand for them to share. On their right side was the restroom and next to the restroom was a bathroom. At the end of the hall was a small Livingroom with one couch and one armchair. There was no kitchen but there was a small refrigerator and one countertop with a kettle. It was small but quite nice.

 

Naruto walked into their shared bedroom and places his overnight bag on one of the beds, he walked around inside the small cabin, he really liked it, this was home for the next week. Naruto stood in the Livingroom daydreaming about a nice quiet abuse less week when Sasuke walked in. The blond jumped in shock and pain when the raven pat him on the back, the exact place where Mizuki had hit him. Naruto whined but quickly regained himself.

"ok ground rules, I don't like parties, so no visitors. Clean your mess, and leave my things alone got it?" The raven said. Naruto nodded "Yeah I promise, no party's and no mess and I won't touch your stuff" Naruto party's? With whom? He thought.

"if you don't mind I'll go take a shower" the blond said. he walked to his overnight bag and grabbed towel, clean shirt and underpants then he walked to the bathroom.

slowly he peeled of his black t-shirt as it stuck to his back, Naruto examined the fabric and found blood on it, he was glad that he wore black because you wouldn't see the blood if you weren't looking for it. Suddenly he heard a gasp, slowly Naruto turned around. He had left the door slightly open and now he saw Sasuke looking at him with a horrific expression.

"What..." The raven tried to speak but his voice gave up on him. Naruto quickly tried to put on his shirt. but Sasuke immediately grabbed the blonde's shirt and tossed it away. " We need to clean this properly" he Said Naruto gulped "there is no need " His voice was soft almost a whisper. He didn't know how to respond to the raven, this kindness... he always cleaned his wounds himself.

The raven shook his head "it will infect if we won't clean it" Sasuke looked at the blond with concern and received a scared one back "it will be alright" the raven said, he slowly grabbed Naruto's arm and let him to the bedroom. Naruto followed without a sound and without looking at the raven.

Sasuke put Naruto on his bed and turned around facing his own bed. He grabbed his bag then grabbed some disinfectants and a towel then went to the bathroom, he placed the towel in the sink, soaked it, wringing excess water out and went back to the blond boy. He ran the wet cloth over Naruto's back slowly, as he stood behind him cleaning as much of the blood off as he could. Naruto hissed and whined when the wet towel touched his wounded back "try to bear with it" Sasuke said, it came out harsher than he wanted.

Naruto didn't respond he only nodded and tried to concentrate on anything else than the pain. Finally, after what felt like an eternity Sasuke stopped. "I'm done cleaning the blood " he said. " I need to place some disinfectant on your back, it will sting" again Naruto nodded "ill count to three" Sasuke said "one..." Sasuke pressed the cloth with the disinfectant on one of the wounds.

Naruto screamed and grabbed the blanket he was sitting on, Sasuke quickly removed the cloth put some disinfectant on it and placed it on another wound. this time Naruto bit his lip to muffle out his scream but he couldn't help the tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke worked fast, some wounds were deeper and some already showed signs of an infection, he definitely wanted to go to a teacher or his mother, knowing they would be better treating the wounds than he was, but he knew Naruto wouldn't want him to. Naruto hissed again "almost done" Sasuke said " only bandages".

When Sasuke was done treating Naruto's back. the blond turned around, facing the raven. He had a lump in his throat and found it difficult to look the raven in the eyes "thank you" he whispered Sasuke nodded, he couldn't speak. he desperately wanted to shake the boy in front of him asking him who had given him those horrible wounds. Instead Sasuke sat still, staring at the broken boy.

Sasuke shifted on the bed, still looking at the blond "who" he started but he stopped when he saw Naruto began to shiver "when you're ready, tell me" Sasuke said not demanding but clearly enough for Naruto to understand that one day he needed to tell him " I will" the blond said, the words barely made it through his lips "Please don't tell anyone " Naruto begged. Sasuke sighed " sure". Again, the boys sat in silence, Sasuke staring at the blond while Naruto was looking down. A knock on the door gave two different reactions. one simply stood up the other jumped in fear.

Sasuke opened the door and saw Kiba " Iruka sensei send me to get you two, you are the only ones who aren't at the main cabin for dinner " the brunette explained. Sasuke nodded " I'm sorry, we both fell asleep" the raven lied "We will be there shortly" Kiba placed his hand behind his neck "I'll tell Iruka sensei you're on your way then" Kiba responded. He turned around and walked towards the main cabin.

Sasuke closed the door and walked to the bedroom. Naruto never moved from his bed. he starred at the Window, he looked like he was in shock " u lied to him" he said. Sasuke looked at the blond "What else was I supposed to do? Besides I don't owe him to tell the truth anyway and I promised I won't tell anyone about your wounds, didn't I?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's t-shirt "here put this on, we've got to go"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noise and the smell of food greeted the two boys when they arrived at the main cabin. Iruka walked towards them, "great, I'm glad you two are here" the teacher said. "Please take a plate, the food is over there" the teacher pointed at the counter with different kinds of food. "find a seat and eat" the two boys nodded and looked around "Sasuke over here!" Kiba stood waving at the raven, Sasuke sighed. suddenly every girl and some boys started to call for Sasuke. The raven turned to face Naruto "let's go" he walked to the counter grabbed two plates giving one to a stumbled blond and looked at the various types of food.

they both filled their plates. Sasuke took some vegetables, salad and a piece of chicken. Naruto had a sloppy Joe sandwich and some fries. The blond walked towards a practically empty table. He placed his plate on the other end of the table so he wouldn't sit next to the two other students, they already looked at the blond in discuss. Naruto sat down and was about to dig in wen a plate was put down across of him. The blond looked up in astonishment, as soon as Sasuke sat down the room filled with rumor. Teachers and guardians silenced the place down to a certain amount.

"Why?" Naruto asked, the raven looked up from his plate " I figured sitting with you would give me enough peace and quiet to eat my food without much stress" Sasuke simply stated. Naruto let his eyes fall down "I see" the blond whispered he started to eat his food as did Sasuke. after all the students finished their meal, Kakashi sensei stood up. "ok everyone, tomorrow we have breakfast at eight o clock, be sure to be here, after that we will have some group activities. If there is anything wrong, come to the main cabin, the teachers' lounge is in the back" Kakashi pointed at a door " that's it for today, go to your cabins, we will see you tomorrow".

Sasuke stood op brought his plate to the counter and walked to his cabin. Naruto did the same, they entered their cabin and both walked straight to the bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Naruto awoke with a stiff back, he slept on his stomach for obvious reasons. The boy looked around and saw two black eyes looking at him "morning dobe, how's your back?" Naruto carefully shifted to lay on his side, he focused his attention on his back, to his surprise it didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday. "better, thanks.... And don't call me dobe teme!" Sasuke chuckled and got up from his bed. His black pants hanging on his hipbone. He wore no shirt. The raven stretched showing more hipbone and a slim upper body. "do you like what you see? Sasuke asked "huh?" The blond responded "You're staring" Sasuke said with annoyance filling his voice. "s... sorry!" the blond turned his head but not quick enough for the raven not see his reddened face.

"whatever, I'm going to take a shower...do not peak!" the raven said. He walked to his bag. Naruto got up from his bed "as if I want to see your naked body! Teme! Naruto spit Then he saw Sasuke holding a towel, the towel he used on Naruto's back. Naruto swallowed a lump. "do you have another towel? He asked while still looking at the bloodied towel. Sasuke nodded, "I'm just wondering...never mind"

Naruto looked at the floor "I'm not ready yet" he whispered. Sasuke nodded and walked to the bathroom. Naruto sat down, do I really need to tell him? I guess I owe him an explanation. After ten minutes the raven came back wearing only a boxer. He hung his towel to dry and grabbed a clean pants and shirt. When he was dressed he turned to Naruto. Ill remove your bandages now, so you can take a shower. Naruto nodded and turned around, he wasn't used to this kindness. Normally he was ignored or shoved and punched, he didn't know how to react he started to shift on his legs

"hold still" Sasuke snapped. Immediately Naruto froze. Sasuke noted the strange behavior but decided to ignore it, he worked quickly to remove the bandages. When the raven put his arms around Naruto's torso the blond felt awkward, he knew it was necessary but he was relieved when Sasuke was done. "it looks better" Sasuke said. Naruto stood still, he was embarrassed, he couldn't look around to face Sasuke, let alone thank him. "You can take your shower now, I will bandage you up when you're done" the raven said ignoring the reaction of Naruto. The blond nodded and slowly walked to his bag, he grabbed a run-down towel and some boxers, he then went to the bathroom.

Sasuke walked to the living room he grabbed the kettle and filled it with water. He opened up the curtains and walked back to the bedroom. Sasuke sighed, why did he get the troubled blonde as roommate? He thought and why am I helping him? It's not my problem, now my towel is ruined and all I can think about is him and his stupid back. Sasuke balled his fist, he glared at Naruto's bed "I hate him" he mumbled

Naruto stood in the hallway his hand hovered above the door handle I knew it, he thought. Slowly he opened the door, he walked to his bag ignoring Sasuke and grabbed an orange shirt, he was about to put it on when Sasuke grabbed his arm. "oi dobe don't ignore me, I have to bandage your back first" Naruto turned around "Why would you care, you hate, me right?" Sasuke looked away "doesn't matter what I think, now turn around" reluctantly the blond complied, he really didn't want to but he didn't have a choice, his back felt better from the treatment from yesterday and if his back wasn't treated properly it might infect even more.

"There done" the raven said with more anger in his voice than he wanted. Naruto nodded, he put on his shirt and pants and sat on his bed. "You want tea?" Sasuke asked "Why? so you could poison me?" Naruto responded "if I wanted you dead I wouldn't have treated your back" the raven said. "then why?" Naruto asked "Why what? " The raven looked at Naruto, "you hate me, like everyone else, why help me?" Sasuke shrugged "I hate everything." The raven stated. Naruto smiled, even though he was yet again hated, the fact that the raven hated everything meant that he wasn't treated differently, and that was something that made Naruto happy, how sad that may seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also ive got a floormap of the cabin 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/storytellerlutautori/art/The-Cabin-765757466?ga_submit_new=10%3A1538060731


	6. Chapter 6: just keep smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ive got a beta ^^ thank you @heartsns (can i tag you?)   
> im really happy, because now my story is even better. 
> 
> also im sorry, this chapter, and the next are pretty dark, so fair warning. if you cant handle violence dont read.  
> I promisse all will get better for Naruto, but he is living me and my brothers life, we both have PTSD and we didnt get that from a happy childhood.

 

Naruto sat alone in the grass. He wasn’t picked at the basketball game, he was ignored when he asked Kiba, Lee and Neji if he could join them in their morning run, Shikamaru was playing shogi with Shino while Choji watched and Sasuke disappeared somewhere not to be found.  The rest of his classmates were doing other group activities as Kakashi sensei suggested, to get to know one another.

Naruto stood up and he walked towards the forest, it was beautiful, just like a dream. He walked further into the forest, how long he walked he didn’t know, it didn’t matter really.

Kiba, Neji and Lee stopped their run. Before them stood a group of students that were known for causing trouble. The guys were Steve, Mike, Danny, Johnny, Phil, and girls Rebecca, Naomi and Max.

 "We're going to find the Uzumaki monster, care to join us?" Steve said. It wasn’t a question; it was a demand. Lee took a step forward raising a fist, Neji grabbed the boy at his shoulders shaking his head no. The troublemakers were bigger and stronger. Some had to repeat the school year because they either failed to many classes or didn’t attend classes.

Kiba glanced over at Neji and Lee then to the large group, “what if we don’t want to join,” he asked. The sound of cracking knuckles was the response.

Neji sighed, “Let’s just go, but if we find him we’re done.”

“We’ll see,” Johnny responded.

The group walked towards the cabins and stopped at cabin G to knock on the door. After a second knock, Johnny was growing very impatient. Finally, the door opened and Sasuke looked out at the group at the door. He saw Kiba looking nervously around.

"We're looking for Uzumaki," Max said. She had a short black pixie cut and was dressed in a black pants and a Grey t-shirt with a white scarf, she looked more like a boy.

"Well he isn’t here," the raven said, he really wanted to be left alone but he sensed trouble, he looked at Neji who seemed to think the same.

"Care if we look around," Johnny said inviting himself in, pushing the raven aside. Max, Rebecca and Steve followed, the rest stayed put. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but Neji gave him a warning look, so Sasuke closed his mouth and scoffed. Kiba and Lee looked at the ground, while Lee was clenching his fists.

"Seems like Uchiha spoke the truth," Rebecca said.

"You know where he is?" Steve asked. Sasuke just shrugged. 

"Then you'll come with us," Johnny said while throwing an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders.

"I’d rather not," Sasuke said annoyed. "But you will," Steve answered in a demanding voice. Sasuke looked at Neji who nodded ever so slightly.

"Fine," the raven finally said. He knew he could beat Johnny and Mike but Steve was stronger. The group always fought unfair, so the four of them didn’t stand a chance and Sasuke wasn’t looking for a fight.

The larger group walked to the main cabin, only to find a couple of students playing shogi.

"You two, where is Uzumaki? " this time Danny, a boy with a buzz cut asked the question. Shikamaru shrugged, Choji shook his head and Shino didn’t respond.

"Oi, bug boy we asked you something, " Naomi sneered. Shino looked up facing the group and saw the discomfort on Lee and Kiba's faces. Neji and Sasuke gave twin expressions of annoyance.

"I don’t know," Shino simply responded. Shikamaru stood up motioning Choji to do the same.

"By the look of my fellow classmates, I presume u want us to help you find him," he asked. Danny simply nodded. Shino and Choji followed Shikamaru towards their classmates.

"Well isn’t this fun," Steve said while clapping his hands causing his blond hair to shift. Steve is something special Sasuke thought, he really didn’t want to spent the morning looking for Naruto and when they found him...then what.  Steve walked to Kiba and swung an arm around his neck.

"I’ve got something fun for you to do once we find the monster, " he said. Kiba shrunk.

"Yeah...like what," the brunette asked trying not to sound nervous.

"It’s a surprise," Steve said winking. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other, knowing exactly what Steve was up to.

The group walked towards the forest. Sasuke and Neji were pondering for an escape, Shikamaru walked with his hands in his pockets, observing the group, looking for a way out for him and his friends. Kiba was nervous, Choji ate his chips knowing Shikamaru would find a way out for them and Lee still held his hands in fists.

Suddenly the group stopped. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino looked up from their thoughts. There, in the distance walked Naruto. The boy didn’t suspect a thing.

Steve, Mike, Danny, Johnny, Phil, Rebecca, Naomi and Max started to cheer. Steve grabbed Kiba and walked away from the group. "Listen mutt," Steve sneered while giving an odd grin, he again swung his arm around Kiba's neck. "You will beat Uzumaki to a pulp. If ya don’t, we will grab ya when you sleep and make sure you wished you did as I told ya, understand?" Kiba only nodded. "You know what?” Steve said, "not only you, but your friends to." Steve threw Kiba a big grin.

Naruto enjoyed the scenery, he was about to head home, feeling his stomach rumble. It must be lunchtime he thought. Suddenly he heard loud voices. Naruto stood still and looked around. He saw a large group slowly walking towards him, Naruto swallowed, he stood alone against a group of students. That never ended well for the blond. He looked at his classmates, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, and Sasuke. The others he recognized as the bullies who answered to Dosu Tsuchi and Zaku, he didn’t know their names, they never touched him as he was 'property' of Dosu and his gang.

They all stood there watching the blond. “We're here on behalf of Dosu Tsuchi and Zaku,” one of the bullies said. (Johnny) Naruto shivered, he was hoping the fear didn’t show on his face. Another one of the bullies pushed Kiba forward.

"Come on then, do it," he said. (Steve)

Kiba looked at him, then at Naruto and began to walk towards him. Naruto shuffled nervously from one leg to the other. Kiba stopped right in front of him and Naruto looked at the brown-haired boy, "They sent me... to beat you," Kiba said. ~~~~

He didn’t know why he said that and at this point he didn’t want to beat the blond. Naruto looked from Kiba to the group.

"They said if one of us won’t beat you, then they would beat you and us instead," Kiba said again.

 Naruto gulped. "Go on then, they’re watching," Naruto answered.

Kiba raised a fist and Naruto closed his eyes, he waited for a fist connecting to his face followed by pain, but it never came.

Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Sasuke holding Kiba's fist. "I rather lose a fight, then see someone getting beat up in front of me," the raven said.

Kiba lowered his head. "Yeah," he said he turned around facing the group.

Shikamaru grinned, "How troublesome." He walked with his hands in his pockets towards Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke followed by Choji, Shino, Neji and Lee.

"At least we stand a chance," Neji said while position himself next to Sasuke.

"You know what they will do?" Kiba asked the group.

"I’ve got my suspicions," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke, Shino and Neji gave a stern nod, and Choji nodded. Lee raised his fists and said, "let them come."

Naruto stood there surprised.

"Its eight against eight, we might actually win," Kiba said getting fired up.

They all stood there ready to fight, but the fight never came. The other group slowly walked away. Beating one person up is fun and all, but fighting an honest fight is something entirely else. They would be back, probably hunting them down one by one.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sasuke awoke to an annoying beeping sound, he turned around and turned the alarm off.

"Oi dobe, wake up." The raven sat up and looked around, he found himself alone in the room. Sleepily he stood up scratching his back, he walked to the living room, it was empty.

"Dobe?" Sasuke said a little louder he knocked on the restroom door before opening... empty. "Are you taking a shower?" Sasuke opened the bathroom door...empty. Sasuke shrugged, must be at the main cabin he thought.  He took a quick shower and got dressed, he was about to open the door when he heard a knock.

Sasuke opened the door and found Shino. "Kiba is missing," he said calmly.

Sasuke got a nasty feeling. "So is Naruto. I was about to look for him at the main cabin, maybe Kiba's there to?" the raven said and Shino shook his head. "No I already looked, only Shikamaru and Choji are there."

"Let’s go get Shikamaru and Choji, the four of us will find them, they probably are in the forest taking a morning walk or something," Sasuke said.

The four boys looked around, Sasuke went with Shino at the direction of the forest while Shikamaru and Choji looked around the cabin area. They would meet up at the main cabin within half an hour, with or without their missing friends.

After about twenty minutes both party's heard a commotion. The four walked towards the training field and met halfway.  "What is all the commotion about?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru shrugged, they were about to walk to the trainings field when Sakura and Ino came running to them.

"Sasuke! Shino! It’s terrible!" Sakura yelled.

"its Kiba!" Ino screamed.

"And Naruto," Sakura added.

The four boys looked at each other. "Where?" Sasuke asked demanding.

"The training grounds," Sakura answered.

Immediately the boys started running. They found two separate groups of students gathered around each basketball pole. Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji walked to one of the groups. They pushed through them to find out what was so interesting for them to gather and whisper about.

The four boys gasped, there at the pole stood a blacked out Kiba with a black eye and split lip. His chest was bound against the pole; his hands were bound around the pole. The boy stood there only wearing boxers. At his feet lay a pillowcase.

"Cut him loose," Shikamaru said then he turned to the raven "Sasuke… Naruto," Shikamaru pointed at the other pole across of them but Sasuke was already running towards the other group.

Sasuke threw himself into the group, when he got through he got sick to his stomach. He turned around facing the group, "Get away! All of you! GO!" he yelled. Slowly the students walked away shocked because of what they saw and how the raven yelled at them. The other group around Kiba also walked away, the sensation was gone so they went to eat their breakfast.

Sasuke turned around he looked at something blonde, well he used to be blond. Naruto’s hair was red, his face was black and blue, above his right eye was a bloody cut and his lip was bleeding. His shoulder sported a big black bruise as were his stomach. And like Kiba, the boy only wore his boxers, a pillowcase and torn bandages laid at his feet.

Slowly Sasuke lifted his arm pressing two fingers in Naruto's neck. He sighed relieved, he felt a heartbeat.

"Let me help," Shikamaru said pressing one hand on Sasuke's shoulders.  Sasuke nodded. He held Naruto while Shikamaru cut the bounds with his pocketknife. The unconscious boy lumped forward and Sasuke caught him, together with Shikamaru, he supported the blond. They walked towards the main cabin following Shino and Choji whom supported Kiba.

They knocked on the teacher’s door, it seemed like forever until Kakashi finally opened the door, he looked bored out of his eyes but when he saw the beaten boys he opened the door fully to let them in.

"Place them on the bed," Kakashi said. Iruka walked in from out of the bathroom, when he saw the situation he immediately ran towards the boys.

Kiba opened his eyes, or rather one eye, the other didn’t respond. "What happened? "he mumbled through his blue lips.

"That’s what I want to know,” Iruka said while examining the brunette boy.

"I don’t know, I was sleeping and then suddenly I was dragged out of my bed, got something over my head, didn’t see a thing. I remember cold and I felt the grass at my feet as I was dragged outside. Next thing I know my lip split open and my head hurt like crazy, they were pounding my stomach and then I heard someone screaming. I was pushed against something and then they bound me, I couldn’t move. The only thing I heard were sounds of someone getting beat up. Must have been Naruto."

Kiba looked at the blond next to him. "They took their time. After a while I didn’t hear a thing, I was afraid they..." Kiba shook his head.

Kakashi whom examined Naruto and sighed, “he is alright, as alright as you can be in a situation like this I suppose..." Just when Kakashi said that the blond awoke, he looked around in a panic.

He jumped up, "What! …who! ...where am I!" he screamed then he grabbed his stomach, "ugh" he gasped.

"Easy, you are alright now. Can you tell me what happened?”

Naruto sat down on the bed again. “Someone broke into our Cabin, but I didn’t see anything. I was blindfolded.” The blond looked at the floor, “I’m sorry,” he said.

"it’s a shame you didn’t see your attackers, without evidence I can’t do anything," Iruka said.

"But we know who did it!" Kiba said. 

"Again, if you didn’t see them, I can’t do a thing," Iruka explained. Kiba scoffed and Sasuke mumbled something, it was a good thing nobody heard him. Everyone was silent, Steve and his gang got away.

“You two just need a warm shower," Kakashi said with a calm voice. "You are all excused from today’s activities," Kakashi sighed, “we have to let the guardians know what happened.”

"Let’s go," Shikamaru said, "were excused for today so let’s relax, let them take their shower and warm up." Shikamaru walked towards the door. "Can we go to your place?" Kiba asked, Sasuke sighed but nodded. 

The six boys walked to the cabins, first to Kiba's cabin so he could get his stuff, then to Sasuke’s.  Naruto walked straight to the bedroom, grabbed his bag and disappeared into the bathroom. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke walked into the living room. 

"Did you see his back?" It was Choji who broke the silence. All but Sasuke nodded. "What did they do to him?" Choji asked. "I don’t know man, but I heard a lot of screams, I can tell you that,” Kiba said as he shivered at the memory.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours earlier.

Naruto’s POV

Naruto opened his eyes, he couldn't sleep, he looked over at the clock.  It was three o clock in the morning. He sighed. He quickly sat up when he heard a sound. He looked around but before he could see anything a pillowcase was thrown over his head. Naruto tried to scream but a hand covered his mouth and nose. He tried to claw the hand away but felt two pair of hands grabbing both his arms.  He was dragged out of bed on to his feet. For a moment he stood, with one person behind him covering his mouth and nose, making it hard if not impossible to breath. And two persons on each side holding his arms. Naruto tried to kick and scream but was dragged out of the cabin.

Next thing he felt was grass, he heard muffled noises of people laughing. He didn’t know where he was taken to but he knew they left the cabin area. Suddenly the grass stopped and he felt dirt at his feet. He heard a muffled grunt and then there was silence.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba’s POV

Kiba stood with only his boxers, he was held by his arms, his head covered with a pillowcase. Steve leaned in close, "it’s your lucky day," he whispered in Kiba's ear. He gave Kiba one more punch. "Tie him up," he said. Two pairs of hands grabbed the brunette and Kiba felt himself shoved against a pole. Next thing he knew he was bound.

\---------------------------

Normal POV

"Oh my, it’s just like a present," Steve cheered while walking happily towards Naruto. The blond tensed when he heard someone walking towards him and he tried to break free, but three people were holding him, the blond didn’t stand a chance.

"Remove the pillowcase," Steve commanded. “But then he will see you," Danny, who still held Naruto’s mouth said. He then removed his hand. Naruto began to take in deep gulps of air. "Just remove the damn thing and make a blindfold out of it, I want to see his face and make sure you hold him," Steve commanded. Danny removed the pillowcase, but before Naruto could adjust and see, the newly found blindfold covered his eyes. "Well would you look at that," Steve said as he cherished Naruto's cheek almost lovely. Then he punched the same cheek, Naruto grunted in pain, his head snapped aside at the impact.

"Get a flashlight, I want to see his face," Steve sneered. Rebecca grabbed her light and shone it at Naruto. "Look at that, look at that scared face," Steve said happily. Then he punched Naruto in the stomach. " Let’s savoir this, once we get home, Dosu won’t let us touch him again, so we each get to punch him." Snickers and laughter was the only thing Naruto heard, then a punch at his shoulder, Naruto grunted, a kick in the shin. Naruto hissed then someone stamped on his feet, and Naruto screamed. They all took turns. Some punched, some kicked, but they all greedily took their time hurting the blond.

"Strip him," Steve said. Naruto struggled but it was no use. He heard a click and felt something cold against his chest. Next thing he heard was his shirt ripping as someone had cut it and now it was torn off his chest. Someone grabbed Naruto’s pants as they were pulled down and tossed aside.

"Well would you look at that," Steve said snickering. He grabbed the bandages around Naruto's torso and forcefully took it off, opening some of the wounds in progress.  "Flashlight," Steve said. Rebecca shone the light on Naruto’s back.

"Looks like someone had fun," Danny said.

Johnny, Phil, Rebecca, Naomi and Max started to laugh. Steve walked closer to the blond. He traced one of the wounds with his finger, Naruto shivered at the touch and tried to pull away, but Mike and Johnny still held him. Steve pulled away, then he raised his hand and slapped Naruto’s back.

Naruto inhaled sharply before he releases out a scream. Kiba yelled to the group, "Stop it, you had your fun, stop it!”

Steve laughed, he slapped the boy one more time before he signed to Danny and Johnny to tie Naruto up. They undid the blindfold and covered his head with the case once more.  When Naruto was tied down, Steve raised his fist once more and punched Naruto hard in the face. Naruto grunted and went limp, Steve chuckled and removed the pillow case tossing it aside. He examined his work and seemed satisfied.  Then he walked to the other boy.

"Your turn," he said. Before Kiba could struggle or say anything Steve knocked him out with a well-aimed punch, again he removed the case and examined his work. "You really are lucky," he said.

 

Naruto sat alone in the grass. He wasn’t picked at the basketball game, he was ignored when he asked Kiba, Lee and Neji if he could join them in their morning run, Shikamaru was playing shogi with Shino while Choji watched and Sasuke disappeared somewhere not to be found.  The rest of his classmates were doing other group activities as Kakashi sensei suggested, to get to know one another.

Naruto stood up and he walked towards the forest, it was beautiful, just like a dream. He walked further into the forest, how long he walked he didn’t know, it didn’t matter really.

Kiba, Neji and Lee stopped their run. Before them stood a group of students that were known for causing trouble. The guys were Steve, Mike, Danny, Johnny, Phil, and girls Rebecca, Naomi and Max.

 "We're going to find the Uzumaki monster, care to join us?" Steve said. It wasn’t a question; it was a demand. Lee took a step forward raising a fist, Neji grabbed the boy at his shoulders shaking his head no. The troublemakers were bigger and stronger. Some had to repeat the school year because they either failed to many classes or didn’t attend classes.

Kiba glanced over at Neji and Lee then to the large group, “what if we don’t want to join,” he asked. The sound of cracking knuckles was the response.

Neji sighed, “Let’s just go, but if we find him we’re done.”

“We’ll see,” Johnny responded.

The group walked towards the cabins and stopped at cabin G to knock on the door. After a second knock, Johnny was growing very impatient. Finally, the door opened and Sasuke looked out at the group at the door. He saw Kiba looking nervously around.

"We're looking for Uzumaki," Max said. She had a short black pixie cut and was dressed in a black pants and a Grey t-shirt with a white scarf, she looked more like a boy.

"Well he isn’t here," the raven said, he really wanted to be left alone but he sensed trouble, he looked at Neji who seemed to think the same.

"Care if we look around," Johnny said inviting himself in, pushing the raven aside. Max, Rebecca and Steve followed, the rest stayed put. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but Neji gave him a warning look, so Sasuke closed his mouth and scoffed. Kiba and Lee looked at the ground, while Lee was clenching his fists.

"Seems like Uchiha spoke the truth," Rebecca said.

"You know where he is?" Steve asked. Sasuke just shrugged. 

"Then you'll come with us," Johnny said while throwing an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders.

"I’d rather not," Sasuke said annoyed. "But you will," Steve answered in a demanding voice. Sasuke looked at Neji who nodded ever so slightly.

"Fine," the raven finally said. He knew he could beat Johnny and Mike but Steve was stronger. The group always fought unfair, so the four of them didn’t stand a chance and Sasuke wasn’t looking for a fight.

The larger group walked to the main cabin, only to find a couple of students playing shogi.

"You two, where is Uzumaki? " this time Danny, a boy with a buzz cut asked the question. Shikamaru shrugged, Choji shook his head and Shino didn’t respond.

"Oi, bug boy we asked you something, " Naomi sneered. Shino looked up facing the group and saw the discomfort on Lee and Kiba's faces. Neji and Sasuke gave twin expressions of annoyance.

"I don’t know," Shino simply responded. Shikamaru stood up motioning Choji to do the same.

"By the look of my fellow classmates, I presume u want us to help you find him," he asked. Danny simply nodded. Shino and Choji followed Shikamaru towards their classmates.

"Well isn’t this fun," Steve said while clapping his hands causing his blond hair to shift. Steve is something special Sasuke thought, he really didn’t want to spent the morning looking for Naruto and when they found him...then what.  Steve walked to Kiba and swung an arm around his neck.

"I’ve got something fun for you to do once we find the monster, " he said. Kiba shrunk.

"Yeah...like what," the brunette asked trying not to sound nervous.

"It’s a surprise," Steve said winking. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other, knowing exactly what Steve was up to.

The group walked towards the forest. Sasuke and Neji were pondering for an escape, Shikamaru walked with his hands in his pockets, observing the group, looking for a way out for him and his friends. Kiba was nervous, Choji ate his chips knowing Shikamaru would find a way out for them and Lee still held his hands in fists.

Suddenly the group stopped. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino looked up from their thoughts. There, in the distance walked Naruto. The boy didn’t suspect a thing.

Steve, Mike, Danny, Johnny, Phil, Rebecca, Naomi and Max started to cheer. Steve grabbed Kiba and walked away from the group. "Listen mutt," Steve sneered while giving an odd grin, he again swung his arm around Kiba's neck. "You will beat Uzumaki to a pulp. If ya don’t, we will grab ya when you sleep and make sure you wished you did as I told ya, understand?" Kiba only nodded. "You know what?” Steve said, "not only you, but your friends to." Steve threw Kiba a big grin.

Naruto enjoyed the scenery, he was about to head home, feeling his stomach rumble. It must be lunchtime he thought. Suddenly he heard loud voices. Naruto stood still and looked around. He saw a large group slowly walking towards him, Naruto swallowed, he stood alone against a group of students. That never ended well for the blond. He looked at his classmates, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, and Sasuke. The others he recognized as the bullies who answered to Dosu Tsuchi and Zaku, he didn’t know their names, they never touched him as he was 'property' of Dosu and his gang.

They all stood there watching the blond. “We're here on behalf of Dosu Tsuchi and Zaku,” one of the bullies said. (Johnny) Naruto shivered, he was hoping the fear didn’t show on his face. Another one of the bullies pushed Kiba forward.

"Come on then, do it," he said. (Steve)

Kiba looked at him, then at Naruto and began to walk towards him. Naruto shuffled nervously from one leg to the other. Kiba stopped right in front of him and Naruto looked at the brown-haired boy, "They sent me... to beat you," Kiba said. ~~~~

He didn’t know why he said that and at this point he didn’t want to beat the blond. Naruto looked from Kiba to the group.

"They said if one of us won’t beat you, then they would beat you and us instead," Kiba said again.

 Naruto gulped. "Go on then, they’re watching," Naruto answered.

Kiba raised a fist and Naruto closed his eyes, he waited for a fist connecting to his face followed by pain, but it never came.

Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Sasuke holding Kiba's fist. "I rather lose a fight, then see someone getting beat up in front of me," the raven said.

Kiba lowered his head. "Yeah," he said he turned around facing the group.

Shikamaru grinned, "How troublesome." He walked with his hands in his pockets towards Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke followed by Choji, Shino, Neji and Lee.

"At least we stand a chance," Neji said while position himself next to Sasuke.

"You know what they will do?" Kiba asked the group.

"I’ve got my suspicions," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke, Shino and Neji gave a stern nod, and Choji nodded. Lee raised his fists and said, "let them come."

Naruto stood there surprised.

"Its eight against eight, we might actually win," Kiba said getting fired up.

They all stood there ready to fight, but the fight never came. The other group slowly walked away. Beating one person up is fun and all, but fighting an honest fight is something entirely else. They would be back, probably hunting them down one by one.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sasuke awoke to an annoying beeping sound, he turned around and turned the alarm off.

"Oi dobe, wake up." The raven sat up and looked around, he found himself alone in the room. Sleepily he stood up scratching his back, he walked to the living room, it was empty.

"Dobe?" Sasuke said a little louder he knocked on the restroom door before opening... empty. "Are you taking a shower?" Sasuke opened the bathroom door...empty. Sasuke shrugged, must be at the main cabin he thought.  He took a quick shower and got dressed, he was about to open the door when he heard a knock.

Sasuke opened the door and found Shino. "Kiba is missing," he said calmly.

Sasuke got a nasty feeling. "So is Naruto. I was about to look for him at the main cabin, maybe Kiba's there to?" the raven said and Shino shook his head. "No I already looked, only Shikamaru and Choji are there."

"Let’s go get Shikamaru and Choji, the four of us will find them, they probably are in the forest taking a morning walk or something," Sasuke said.

The four boys looked around, Sasuke went with Shino at the direction of the forest while Shikamaru and Choji looked around the cabin area. They would meet up at the main cabin within half an hour, with or without their missing friends.

After about twenty minutes both party's heard a commotion. The four walked towards the training field and met halfway.  "What is all the commotion about?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru shrugged, they were about to walk to the trainings field when Sakura and Ino came running to them.

"Sasuke! Shino! It’s terrible!" Sakura yelled.

"its Kiba!" Ino screamed.

"And Naruto," Sakura added.

The four boys looked at each other. "Where?" Sasuke asked demanding.

"The training grounds," Sakura answered.

Immediately the boys started running. They found two separate groups of students gathered around each basketball pole. Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji walked to one of the groups. They pushed through them to find out what was so interesting for them to gather and whisper about.

The four boys gasped, there at the pole stood a blacked out Kiba with a black eye and split lip. His chest was bound against the pole; his hands were bound around the pole. The boy stood there only wearing boxers. At his feet lay a pillowcase.

"Cut him loose," Shikamaru said then he turned to the raven "Sasuke… Naruto," Shikamaru pointed at the other pole across of them but Sasuke was already running towards the other group.

Sasuke threw himself into the group, when he got through he got sick to his stomach. He turned around facing the group, "Get away! All of you! GO!" he yelled. Slowly the students walked away shocked because of what they saw and how the raven yelled at them. The other group around Kiba also walked away, the sensation was gone so they went to eat their breakfast.

Sasuke turned around he looked at something blonde, well he used to be blond. Naruto’s hair was red, his face was black and blue, above his right eye was a bloody cut and his lip was bleeding. His shoulder sported a big black bruise as were his stomach. And like Kiba, the boy only wore his boxers, a pillowcase and torn bandages laid at his feet.

Slowly Sasuke lifted his arm pressing two fingers in Naruto's neck. He sighed relieved, he felt a heartbeat.

"Let me help," Shikamaru said pressing one hand on Sasuke's shoulders.  Sasuke nodded. He held Naruto while Shikamaru cut the bounds with his pocketknife. The unconscious boy lumped forward and Sasuke caught him, together with Shikamaru, he supported the blond. They walked towards the main cabin following Shino and Choji whom supported Kiba.

They knocked on the teacher’s door, it seemed like forever until Kakashi finally opened the door, he looked bored out of his eyes but when he saw the beaten boys he opened the door fully to let them in.

"Place them on the bed," Kakashi said. Iruka walked in from out of the bathroom, when he saw the situation he immediately ran towards the boys.

Kiba opened his eyes, or rather one eye, the other didn’t respond. "What happened? "he mumbled through his blue lips.

"That’s what I want to know,” Iruka said while examining the brunette boy.

"I don’t know, I was sleeping and then suddenly I was dragged out of my bed, got something over my head, didn’t see a thing. I remember cold and I felt the grass at my feet as I was dragged outside. Next thing I know my lip split open and my head hurt like crazy, they were pounding my stomach and then I heard someone screaming. I was pushed against something and then they bound me, I couldn’t move. The only thing I heard were sounds of someone getting beat up. Must have been Naruto."

Kiba looked at the blond next to him. "They took their time. After a while I didn’t hear a thing, I was afraid they..." Kiba shook his head.

Kakashi whom examined Naruto and sighed, “he is alright, as alright as you can be in a situation like this I suppose..." Just when Kakashi said that the blond awoke, he looked around in a panic.

He jumped up, "What! …who! ...where am I!" he screamed then he grabbed his stomach, "ugh" he gasped.

"Easy, you are alright now. Can you tell me what happened?”

Naruto sat down on the bed again. “Someone broke into our Cabin, but I didn’t see anything. I was blindfolded.” The blond looked at the floor, “I’m sorry,” he said.

"it’s a shame you didn’t see your attackers, without evidence I can’t do anything," Iruka said.

"But we know who did it!" Kiba said. 

"Again, if you didn’t see them, I can’t do a thing," Iruka explained. Kiba scoffed and Sasuke mumbled something, it was a good thing nobody heard him. Everyone was silent, Steve and his gang got away.

“You two just need a warm shower," Kakashi said with a calm voice. "You are all excused from today’s activities," Kakashi sighed, “we have to let the guardians know what happened.”

"Let’s go," Shikamaru said, "were excused for today so let’s relax, let them take their shower and warm up." Shikamaru walked towards the door. "Can we go to your place?" Kiba asked, Sasuke sighed but nodded. 

The six boys walked to the cabins, first to Kiba's cabin so he could get his stuff, then to Sasuke’s.  Naruto walked straight to the bedroom, grabbed his bag and disappeared into the bathroom. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke walked into the living room. 

"Did you see his back?" It was Choji who broke the silence. All but Sasuke nodded. "What did they do to him?" Choji asked. "I don’t know man, but I heard a lot of screams, I can tell you that,” Kiba said as he shivered at the memory.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours earlier.

Naruto’s POV

Naruto opened his eyes, he couldn't sleep, he looked over at the clock.  It was three o clock in the morning. He sighed. He quickly sat up when he heard a sound. He looked around but before he could see anything a pillowcase was thrown over his head. Naruto tried to scream but a hand covered his mouth and nose. He tried to claw the hand away but felt two pair of hands grabbing both his arms.  He was dragged out of bed on to his feet. For a moment he stood, with one person behind him covering his mouth and nose, making it hard if not impossible to breath. And two persons on each side holding his arms. Naruto tried to kick and scream but was dragged out of the cabin.

Next thing he felt was grass, he heard muffled noises of people laughing. He didn’t know where he was taken to but he knew they left the cabin area. Suddenly the grass stopped and he felt dirt at his feet. He heard a muffled grunt and then there was silence.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba’s POV

Kiba stood with only his boxers, he was held by his arms, his head covered with a pillowcase. Steve leaned in close, "it’s your lucky day," he whispered in Kiba's ear. He gave Kiba one more punch. "Tie him up," he said. Two pairs of hands grabbed the brunette and Kiba felt himself shoved against a pole. Next thing he knew he was bound.

\---------------------------

Normal POV

"Oh my, it’s just like a present," Steve cheered while walking happily towards Naruto. The blond tensed when he heard someone walking towards him and he tried to break free, but three people were holding him, the blond didn’t stand a chance.

"Remove the pillowcase," Steve commanded. “But then he will see you," Danny, who still held Naruto’s mouth said. He then removed his hand. Naruto began to take in deep gulps of air. "Just remove the damn thing and make a blindfold out of it, I want to see his face and make sure you hold him," Steve commanded. Danny removed the pillowcase, but before Naruto could adjust and see, the newly found blindfold covered his eyes. "Well would you look at that," Steve said as he cherished Naruto's cheek almost lovely. Then he punched the same cheek, Naruto grunted in pain, his head snapped aside at the impact.

"Get a flashlight, I want to see his face," Steve sneered. Rebecca grabbed her light and shone it at Naruto. "Look at that, look at that scared face," Steve said happily. Then he punched Naruto in the stomach. " Let’s savoir this, once we get home, Dosu won’t let us touch him again, so we each get to punch him." Snickers and laughter was the only thing Naruto heard, then a punch at his shoulder, Naruto grunted, a kick in the shin. Naruto hissed then someone stamped on his feet, and Naruto screamed. They all took turns. Some punched, some kicked, but they all greedily took their time hurting the blond.

"Strip him," Steve said. Naruto struggled but it was no use. He heard a click and felt something cold against his chest. Next thing he heard was his shirt ripping as someone had cut it and now it was torn off his chest. Someone grabbed Naruto’s pants as they were pulled down and tossed aside.

"Well would you look at that," Steve said snickering. He grabbed the bandages around Naruto's torso and forcefully took it off, opening some of the wounds in progress.  "Flashlight," Steve said. Rebecca shone the light on Naruto’s back.

"Looks like someone had fun," Danny said.

Johnny, Phil, Rebecca, Naomi and Max started to laugh. Steve walked closer to the blond. He traced one of the wounds with his finger, Naruto shivered at the touch and tried to pull away, but Mike and Johnny still held him. Steve pulled away, then he raised his hand and slapped Naruto’s back.

Naruto inhaled sharply before he releases out a scream. Kiba yelled to the group, "Stop it, you had your fun, stop it!”

Steve laughed, he slapped the boy one more time before he signed to Danny and Johnny to tie Naruto up. They undid the blindfold and covered his head with the case once more.  When Naruto was tied down, Steve raised his fist once more and punched Naruto hard in the face. Naruto grunted and went limp, Steve chuckled and removed the pillow case tossing it aside. He examined his work and seemed satisfied.  Then he walked to the other boy.

"Your turn," he said. Before Kiba could struggle or say anything Steve knocked him out with a well-aimed punch, again he removed the case and examined his work. "You really are lucky," he said.


	7. Chapter 7: when you’re on your own (trigger warning, self-harm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, im still alive
> 
> had a little trouble with PTSD and other mental shit  
> but i found a way to write a new chapter. and its beta'd by my lovely beta heartsns. thank you so much

Naruto closed his eyes, letting the water streaming down his face to hide his tears ‘no one will cry over me. I'm not worth any tears. It's been the years, of abuse, that controls my youth, for so long. It's no use, why should I hold on? is this my fate?’ he thought.  
He turned off the shower and dried himself off not caring about his wounds or the pain. He grabbed his bag and watched a pen fall from it onto the floor as he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and slipped them on. Reaching down to grab the pen, Naruto focused on it for a while before breaking the plastic pen in half. The pen broke and created a sharp end.   
He fingered the sharp end and without a second thought he pressed the sharp end into his left arm. Pressing it into his skin, then he dragged the shard leaving a small cut and making it bleed. He watched the blood seeping from his self-inflicted wound.  
He felt nothing, but it relieved him of his tears. He was so done crying about everything and now finally he found something to replace his tears. He cleaned the blood which had stopped as the wound wasn’t deep. He grabbed a long-sleeved sweater and blue jeans and quickly dressed himself.  
Kiba stood up when he saw Naruto walk into the living room. “You can take a shower,” the blond said. Kiba nodded in response as he stood up and grabbed his bag, walking into the bathroom.  
“Are you okay?” Shikamaru asked.   
Naruto nodded. He lied of course, but he wasn’t used to this kindness. He didn’t know what to say or how to act to this kindness. The only thing he wanted to do is lock himself in the bedroom and disappear from this wicked world.   
“Come on, I’ll bandage you up,” Sasuke said while walking to the bedroom.  
“No its okay,” Naruto said with a slight hint of panic.  
“Naruto, I saw your back, you should let Sasuke bandage it up,” Shikamaru said.   
“y…you s…saw my b…back?” Naruto stammered.  
“I don’t know what Steve did to you, but you should take care of your wounds,” Shikamaru said.   
Naruto nodded. “Yeah, Steve…. did a number on me,” he lied and quickly turned around following Sasuke to their bedroom. He took off his sweatshirt so Sasuke could bandage him up.   
Sasuke looked at his handiwork before he noticed a cut on the teens lower arm just above his wrist. “I don’t remember seeing that wound on you before,” the raven said.  
“What?” Naruto asked. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s left arm.   
“I’m talking about this,” he said.   
“o yeah S…Steve did that to,” Naruto stammered again.  
“Steve huh.” He grabbed a bandage and covered the cut. Then the raven turned around and walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Naruto quickly got dressed and walked into the hallway.  
The four boys were startled when they heard a knock on the front door. Naruto stared at the door as if trying to look through wood.  
Sasuke sighed. He stood up and walked to the door, slowly he opened it as if he was expecting Steve and his gang but he never expected his mom standing in front of him.  
“Oh honey I heard what happened, are you alright?” Mikoto asked while placing a hand on Sasuke’s cheek.  
“I’m alright mom, really,” Sasuke sighed.  
“I was so worried. I only heard that two boys got beaten up and I…” Mikoto stopped talking when she saw a blond boy at the end of the hallway, she walked passed Sasuke straight to Naruto.  
“By Kami are you alright?” she asked while grabbing Naruto’s left hand in concern. Immediately the blond froze staring at Mikoto in fear. He didn’t speak and didn’t move, he turned white and everyone in the room saw the fear stricken boy. At that moment Kiba entered the hallway from the bathroom and saw Naruto frozen up, obviously scared.  
Sasuke walked to his mother and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“He was just about to take a nap, as you could imagine he didn’t sleep last night so he is really tired,” the raven explained.   
Mikoto nodded, still holding Naruto’s hand.  
“Don’t be afraid. I’m sure my Sasuke will protect you.” She squeezed Naruto’s hand in a caring way before letting go. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s arm and dragged the frozen blond to the bedroom where he placed Naruto on his bed. He walked back to the hallway making sure his mother wouldn’t cause another scene.   
After another few caring words, this time towards Kiba, Mikoto finally left. Sasuke let out a sigh.  
“I’m sorry Kiba,” he said. Then he remembered Naruto and he quickly walked to the bedroom and opened the door. He found the blond sitting on his bed staring at his left arm.   
“Oi dobe, she left.” Naruto looked up from his arm and watched Sasuke turn around and walk back towards the living room. Naruto stood up and followed.   
Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji all looked at Naruto with curious expressions.   
“What happened?” Kiba broke the silence.   
Naruto looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the blond answered.  
“Back with Sasuke’s mother,” Kiba responed, sounding a bit irritated.  
“Nothing,” Naruto spewed.  
“You looked as if she would beat the crap out of you!” This time Kiba yelled.  
“Well excuse me! But beating the crap out of me is exactly what happened last night! “Naruto screamed back clenching his fists.  
“Ok everyone, calm down, we are all a bit tense,” Shikamaru said, standing up razing his hands in the air trying to calm the mood.   
“What do you know? Did you get dragged out of your bed? Did you get beaten? Bound to a pole and freeze your ass off last night?” Naruto yelled.  
“No, he didn’t, but I did. All because I didn’t hit you yesterday,” Kiba sneered.  
“Well I’m so sorry, maybe next time you should beat me, save’s you the trouble of getting beaten yourself!” Naruto screamed again.  
“Ok that’s enough!” Kiba yelled, getting ready to give the blond a fist in the face.  
“It surely is enough.” Sasuke said, keeping Kiba away from the blond with Shikamaru’s help.   
“You both should sit and calm down, why? Because you are both agitated,” Shino said with a calm voice.  
Naruto clenched his jaw but sat down on the floor, giving everyone angry glares. He knew they didn’t deserve his anger, and at this point he wasn’t even sure why he was angry, all he knew that he was angry. He clenched his hands into fists and stood with his whole body tense.  
“Why are you so angry?” Shikamaru asked the blond while letting go of Kiba who sat down across from Naruto. Choji sat on the couch with Shino. Sasuke sat near the TV opposite of Naruto and Kiba.  
“I’m not,” the blond spat out.  
“Obviously you are,” Choji spoke as he sat munching on some chips.  
“Maybe you should mind your own business!” Naruto spat out again.  
“I hate to agree with everyone, but you seem pretty angry,” Sasuke said looking at the blond.  
Naruto turned his head away.   
“Why are you angry?”  
“I’m not angry!”  
“Who are you angry at?”  
“Nobody!”  
“Is it Kiba?”  
“NO!!”  
“Steve?”  
“I…I don’t know!”  
Naruto buried his hands in his hair and pinched his eyes shut. “Stop asking me these questions!” he said starting to shake.  
“Who is it you are mad at Naruto?” someone asked.   
The blond stayed silent for a while. “Why is it always me,” he whispered barely audible.  
“Why can’t you answer the question?” someone asked.  
The blond clenched his teeth “MYSELF!….. I’M MAD AT MYSELF!” he screamed pulling at his own hair. Suddenly he turned and walked to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him and crawled into his bed.   
“I’m angry at myself,” he mumbled. He reached into his pocket, finding the sharp plastic he cut himself earlier with, he rolled up his left sleeve and undid the bandage. Without hesitation he cut himself again. He closed his eyes. “I’m not worth anything, I don’t deserve love, I don’t deserve friends, I know that now, why else does everyone hurt me?”  
Everyone looked in silence when the blond walked away. After he slammed the door they all sighed.  
“Maybe we went too far,” Shikamaru said.  
“You think?!” Sasuke said sarcastically. He stood up. “I’m done.” He grabbed his coat and put on his shoes.  
“Where are you going?” Kiba asked.  
“A walk,” Sasuke sneered before closing the door.  
Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets as he kicked the ground. “Goddammit,” he mumbled. “Why do I care so much?” He looked around watching his classmates smiling, playing, drawing, not caring about what happened this morning. How could they? They didn’t know what happened, not really.  
“Sasuke!” The raven turned around finding Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino running towards him.  
“Look man, I’m sorry” Shikamaru said, “we shouldn’t have pushed him that far.”   
Sasuke looked at the four boys. “Why should I care?” the raven said. “Look it’s just,” Sasuke shrugged, “I don’t like crowds.” The group stood there in silence, when suddenly the silence broke.  
“Well hello boys. I sure didn’t expect you here. Where is Naruto?” Kakashi sensei asked the group.  
“Sleeping,” Shikamaru responded, earning him some confused looks from his companions.  
“Y...yeah, he said he was tired,” Kiba answered, backing up Shikamaru’s answer.  
“Alright. You all feel up for some activities then!” Kakashi said, and it wasn’t a question. “Oh and get Naruto, I think it would do him some good.” With that, the grey-haired man walked towards the open field where other students gathered around.   
“Fucking shit,” Kiba swore but still followed Kakashi with Shino and Choji.  
“I’ll go with you,” Shikamaru said to Sasuke who headed back towards their cabin. Together they walked back to get Naruto.  
After a short while they joined the large group with a reluctant Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke. They really didn’t feel like playing some ‘game’.  
“Ok everyone, form a line, we will play a game called ‘take a step if…’. I’ll ask you twenty questions and if it applies to you, you take a step forward or backward, is everything clear?”  
Iruka sensei looked at the large group of teenagers.  
“What if you don’t want to take a step?” Sasuke asked.  
“Then you will get detention. I’ll expect each and every one of you to participate in this activity,” Kakashi said with an eye-smile.  
“I will now ask you to hold hands, this will be important later on.” Reluctantly everyone did as Iruka asked.  
“Let’s starts shall we,” Iruka said holding a piece of paper. “First question. If you were ever called names, take one step back.” Iruka looked at the group. More than half of the students took a step back including Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Sasuke. Neji stood still. Holding hands became awkward as a few had to reach.  
“Ok next question. If there were people who worked for your family as servants, gardeners, nannies, etc. take one step forward.” Sasuke sighed and took a step forward as did Neji and Hinata everybody else stood still. Sasuke had to let go of his fellow classmates as it was too far to reach. Neji and Hinata had the same problem.  
Iruka looked at the paper in his hands. “If you were ever ashamed or embarrassed of your clothes, house, car, or anything else take one step back. Naruto, Danny, Phil, Rebecca, and Sakura took a step back.   
“If one or both of your parents were ‘white collar’ professionals: doctors, lawyers, businessmen policemen, take one step forward.” Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Steve and a couple of other students took a step forward.  
“If you are an only child, take one step back.” Naruto, Choji and a few others took a step back. But Naruto was further than the rest. He hoped he could take a few steps forward soon or else he would stand out.  
“If you ever tried to change your appearance or behavior to avoid being judged or bullied, take one step back.” Again, Naruto took a step back, a few others stepped back but they took a few steps forward with the earlier questions.   
“If there were more than 50 books in your house when you grew up, take one step forward.” Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru and others took a step forward. Naruto stood still.  
“If you ever had to skip a meal or were hungry because there was not enough money to buy food, take one step back.” Reluctantly Naruto took a step back, no one else moved.

“If you were taken to art galleries or plays by your parents, take one step forward.” Sasuke Hinata and Neji took a step forward.

“If you love your parents take a step forward.” This time everyone but Naruto took a step forward, luckily for him nobody but the teachers and guardians noticed who looked briefly at each-other.

“If you were told that you were beautiful, smart and capable by your parents, take one step forward.” Again, everyone but Naruto took a step forward, the blond looked at his classmates slowly moving further and further away from him, he stood out and he knew it.

Iruka looked at Naruto and gulped. He didn’t want to ask this question fearing that Naruto wouldn’t move again. “I…If you were… encouraged to attend college by your parents… take one step forward.” Iruka asked, he looked at the blond and he was right, every student took a step forward while Naruto stood still.

Again, a question Iruka knew the answer to. “If you were raised ….in a single parent household… take one step …back.” A few students took a step back, Naruto was far away by now. 

Iruka looked at Kakashi before asking the next question “If you were ever offered a good job because of your association with a friend or family member, take one step forward.” Sasuke took a step forward, he was with Hinata and Neji at the front, while Naruto was all the way at the back.

Iruka closed his eyes before asking. “If you had to rely primarily on public transportation, take one step back.” Again, Naruto and a few others took a step back, while Sasuke, Hinata and Neji stood still

“If you attended private school at any point in your life take one step forward.” Hinata, Neji and Sasuke took a step forward.

“If you were ever afraid of violence because of who you are, take one step back.” Everyone took a step back except for Steve, Mike, Danny, Johnny, Phil, Rebecca, Naomi and Max. 

“If you have ever feel the need to avoid places that were dangerous, take one step back.” Again, same thing happened with the previous question.

“If you felt afraid at a place which is generally considered safe, take one step back.” Naruto took a step back. He didn’t feel safe anywhere.

“If your parents told you that you could be anything you wanted to be, take one step forward.” Every student took a step forward, but when Iruka looked up Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He left.

“Okay, I want the first few rows to look back, so if you could see, some of you are more privileged than others, but that doesn’t mean you won’t get where you want to go. Some of you are born privileged others have to fight to get there. Everyone had privilege. How do you all feel? I want you to think about that, tonight after dinner we will discuss this activity.” Iruka looked at the students. 

“You are all dismissed,” Kakashi said seeing Iruka having a hard time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Mikoto was walking towards the forest where she saw Naruto disappear to. She walked until she discovered a little creek with a waterfall and a strong stream. There stood Naruto, hands in his pockets starring at the water. She sighed and closed her eyes before she walked to the blond.  
“It’s ok to cry you know,” she said with a soft sweet voice.   
Naruto flinched and turned around wiping his eyes aggressively clean. “I’m not crying,” he said with anger in his voice.  
“I know, my boys never cry ether,” Mikoto simply answered while standing next to the blond, looking at the stream, Naruto followed her gaze.  
“But just so you know, its ok if you were and I won’t tell anyone.” She smiled and turned to Naruto.   
She grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him into a motherly hug. Naruto froze, he didn’t know what to do but slowly returned the hug. It was awkward yet reassuring. And without meaning to, he relaxed and closed his eyes, not knowing they were being watched…

 

Sasuke punched the tree and walked off. “Damn Naruto” he scolded and disappeared towards their cabin.


End file.
